


【SSHP】鼻涕精与疤头

by Ningyee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningyee/pseuds/Ningyee
Summary: *现实AU、年龄操作*假设西弗勒斯和哈利同年纪、蜘蛛尾巷在小惠金区附近、还有各种莫名其妙的小设定*主要是想看教授寵妻，所以就写了*OOC属于我在我的感觉裡小哈和莉莉不同，莉莉非常黑白分明，但小哈格兰芬多的正义心裡有史莱特林的圆滑而成长过程中的不同经验会让他们成为不一样的人*我很努力想减少字数了奈何教授和哈利不放过我呃呃*三发完
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Kudos: 10





	1. 上

01.

当哈利被D哥以及他们的伙伴们追赶到一个阴森不已的地方时，他不是不害怕的。

某个岔路被他甩掉的人声消失在那路口，四周一片寂静。

地面上有各式各样的垃圾四处散落，周围的房屋以及路灯破旧腐朽。

远处唯一可见的地标是一隻高耸的大烟囱，似乎已经荒废许久，除了斑驳不堪外，便是色彩缤纷的街头涂鸦，一点正在运作的白烟都没有，空气裡却给人一种充满灰尘的感觉。

哈利畏缩地沿着长满青苔的牆壁边缘行走，来时的路线已经在那群孩子的吆喝声中消散。

当时他遵循脑袋裡所发出的危险讯息一路奔走，以致对于回去的方向一点概念也没有。

安静的空间裡，只有他脚步踏足垃圾们的细碎声响，偶尔风吹过腐朽的屋瓦，发出喀喀声，他总是立刻转头过去确认。

几次下来，他的眼睛裡渐渐盈满泪水。

这裡也许是一座空无一人的鬼镇。

他走过一条上头浮有各种杂物的河流，也许是因为工厂排放废水的缘故，裡头的水竟是溷浊不清，甚至发出诡异的恶臭。

哈利捂着鼻子，加快步伐。

经过某户人家时，正好有个瘦削的男人打开门——他身着一身肮髒的工装，上头工厂的名称早已磨损得模煳不清，甚至有几处未缝合的破洞。

哈利被吓得跳起，像一隻矫捷的小兔子一样立刻和他拉开了两三米远的距离，眼神警惕。

男人狐狸般的眼睛见到哈利，上下打量了下，微微眯起，脸上不禁露出兴味盎然的诡异笑容。

「我可没在这个地方见过像这样的小男孩——」他拖长粗哑的嗓音想拖延时间，脚一步一步挪近。

殊不知孩子根本不理睬，抓准时机便如风一样的篡得老远，害他追不上，气得直跳脚。

「这个小机灵鬼！」男人低啐。

哈利不断向前奔跑，一直到远远将人甩到后头之后才随便躲进某条小巷子裡的垃圾箱背面。

他蹲下身子，伸手环抱住自己的膝盖，后背抵着牆不住喘息。

「你在这裡做什麽？」

一个冷漠的嗓音突然传来。

哈利惊得站起，一个黑头髮的男孩充满防备地看着他。

也许是因为差不多年纪的缘故，哈利稍鬆一口气，即使仍处于惊慌的状态，却相对自在许多。

尤其男孩的穿着风格几乎和他差不多，同样是别人的旧衣裳，他的过于宽大，而对方则是穿着女装。

男孩有着一头长至下巴的油腻黑髮，像帘子一样盖住了他的两颊，他的脸色苍白，同样十分清瘦。

男孩微微驼背，捲起的衣袖所露出来那两截纤细的手臂，不少新旧伤痕青青紫紫遍布其上。

他注意到哈利的目光，悄悄将两隻手往身后藏。

哈利拍拍自己的衣裳，将它们拉整齐，朝对方羞赧一笑，伸出小手。

「你好，我叫哈利·波特，你可以称呼我哈利。」

男孩探究的目光透过破碎的镜片望进那双清澈乾淨的绿眼睛，对方傻呼呼的模样倒是比他目前人生中所遭遇的那一切好。

「......西弗勒斯·斯内普。」并没有犹豫太久，他轻轻握住对方的手。

和一个小傻子做朋友想来不会更糟。

02.

后来哈利从西弗勒斯的嘴里知道这块地区的名字，用西弗勒斯的话来说，简而言之，这不过是一个比贫民窟再好一些的存在。

而西弗勒斯便住在那天他遇见哈利的那条巷子尾端、某间老旧的屋子裡。

即便后来他们成为不错的朋友，他也并没有带哈利去看过。

于是哈利便不过问。

只因从西弗勒斯少数的描述裡，他能够拼凑出那个阴暗的小房子就和他的碗橱一样，见不得光。

03.

他们分享很多故事。

关于彼此的、关于旁人的、关于神话、关于童话......关于很多很多也许曾经对空气或者牆壁说过的事情。

阴暗的房子以及碗橱的存在渐渐出现光。

哈利崇拜西弗勒斯，他的脑袋裡装了很多他不知道的东西。

西弗勒斯觉得哈利是个小傻子，总得要他耳提面命地告诉他很多他不应该放鬆警惕的事情。

喔，还有，他总是笑得跟缺心眼一样。

04.

两个男孩仰躺在草地上。

春日的阳光总是特别温暖宜人，带着暖意的风轻轻吹拂过花草树木，调皮地捲起几缕黑髮，让它们扬起又落下。

西弗勒斯颤动了下，从梦裡睁开眼睛。

尚未适应阳光的黑眼睛眯成一线，透过那狭小缝隙看头顶蓝天。

他抬手用手背遮挡阳光，意识渐渐回笼。

他悄悄动了下手臂，感觉哈利的手臂紧贴他的，那拇指和食指就像云朵一样、软绵绵的搭在他小指上，西弗勒斯没有将哈利的手挪开。

他缓缓侧过身子，哈利的脸朝向他的方向，依然睡得很沉。

男孩长长的羽睫随着呼吸轻轻颤动，脸颊和小巧的鼻尖上有阳光亲吻过的红晕。

西弗勒斯的目光在那张脸上游移，滑过他眼下淡淡的乌青，微启的唇角边一条浅色口水痕，最终落在他鼻翼间沾到的一小截青草上。

他今天可是为了这个因为小达达生病所以被吵的一整夜没睡的人才勉为其难睡午觉的，结果对方竟然到现在还没睡醒。

西弗勒斯无奈地笑了下，没有思考太久，终究伸手小心翼翼地捏起草根，将它丢开。

哈利皱皱鼻子，并没有清醒。

西弗勒斯不是没想过用一搓草或是其他恶作剧的方法将哈利叫醒，只是提不起劲捉弄他。

于是西弗勒斯只是将整个掌心都贴上男孩光滑的脸蛋，拇指轻柔地抹去那一条水渍。

似乎感觉到他的触碰，某一瞬间哈利微微睁开眼睛，漂亮的绿色眼睛充满茫然。

西弗勒斯像被烫到一般立刻抽手，男孩又缓缓闭上眼，咂咂嘴巴转开头。

西弗勒斯神色複杂地望着自己拇指上沾染的轻透水光，闭上眼睛，将所有思绪收回去。

被季节软化的坚硬地面下有着什麽，即将破土而出，悄悄萌芽。

05.

嘉年华会裡人声鼎沸。

即便哈利不像达力可以携带足够的钞票和一大票狐群狗党，他还是拿出自己仅有的积蓄邀请了西弗勒斯，并在做了两个星期份的额外家事后获得姨妈的准许前来。

他原先想拉西弗勒斯的手，但想起一段时间前的那个威胁，折衷之下他只好拉住西弗勒斯的衣角，深怕和对方走丢。

西弗勒斯任由脚步轻盈、走每一步都像在跳跃的人不安分地扯着自己，倒也不甚在意。

他同样挂着生涩却轻浅的微笑在观察着每样东西，他们没有足够的钱玩遍所有游乐设施，因此大半时间都只是站在一旁，安静地看着别人嘻笑打闹。

五颜六色的彩灯挂满红白交错的棚子以及部分游乐设施，映在人的身上，产生一种绚丽的奇幻感。

他们安静望着，深知世界与世界间的界线。

哈利扯着西弗勒斯逛遍大半，最后小心翼翼地询问他是否要吃一枝冰淇淋。

眨巴的绿眼睛在期盼他的回答，于是西弗勒斯便点头。

同时对方露出自信的笑容拍拍胸膛，说这次他请客。

确认过西弗勒斯要一个最简单的香草冰淇淋，哈利鬆开西弗勒斯的衣角。

西弗勒斯目送着人儿朝冰淇淋摊位跑去，对方的手放在口袋，似乎正捏紧掌心裡几个硬币。

冰淇淋摊位前聚集不少人，那个矮小的身影得花多久才挤得进去呢？

「嘿，不错的对象。」突然有一个声音插了进来，横空打断他的思考。

西弗勒斯冷下脸，戒备地看向朝他靠近的少年。

少年摊开双手，示意自己确实没有恶意之后挪到西弗勒斯身边。

「我只是注意到你一直盯着人家看。」对方用下巴点了点冰淇淋摊车的方向，双手插进裤袋裡，漫不经心地说。

西弗勒斯抿着唇不说话，只看着不远处的哈利一点一点挤上前，伸长手向店员点单。

少年也不在意他的不理睬，笑了笑，拨拨自己的头髮。

「你喜欢那个小傢伙？」

「不关你的事。」西弗勒斯立刻接话。

「对待喜欢的人啊——」少年故弄玄虚般拉长语气，朝他摇摇手指，一副理所当然：「你要对他好，而不是总——」他非笑似笑地打量西弗勒斯。

「摆臭脸，语气还那麽差。你得让他知道他对于你来说是不一样的存在啊。」

西弗勒斯瞪了他一眼，对方朝他挑眉，脸上的轻佻笑意丝毫未减，得意洋洋的自信模样看得刺眼，西弗勒斯立刻收回视线。

回头时哈利正从店员手裡接过两隻香草冰淇淋，西弗勒斯对上哈利的眼睛，表情不住柔和了些，抬步走上前。

「给。」少年突然叫住他，西弗勒斯不耐烦的偏头，恰好看见一个东西朝他面门飞过来。

他眼明手快地接住，才发现自己手裡躺着一颗糖，紧拧着眉。

少年意味深长地看了一眼朝西弗勒斯走过来的哈利，朝他点头，「祝你好运。」

西弗勒斯握住糖，将它放进自己未破掉的那边口袋裡，一句谢谢也没说便转身朝哈利走去。

「那个是你的朋友？」

哈利递给西弗勒斯其中一隻冰淇淋，好奇地询问。

他可从来都不知道西弗勒斯还认识了什麽旁的人，也从没在哪裡见过那个金色头髮的少年。

西弗勒斯舔了一下自己的冰淇淋，含煳地说：「只是一个路人。」

哈利看上去并不怎麽相信他说的话，但没有反驳也没有再另外多说什麽，只是安静吃起自己的冰淇淋。

他偷瞥到西弗勒斯身后，那个金髮少年揽上另一个褐色头髮少年的肩膀，凑过去喝了一口对方手裡拿着的可乐，两人颇为亲密。

西弗勒斯默不作声地观察哈利脸上的神情，最后伸手拉了下哈利，语气淡淡：「你不是还要看烟火吗？差不多要开始了。」

06.

「西弗勒斯——」

西弗勒斯看着男孩跑向自己。

男孩今天难得穿了一身正常的衣裳，恰好合身的黑色T恤勾勒出他清瘦的腰线，卡其色的短裤以一条破损又再另外打洞的皮带束紧，搭配一双合脚的运动鞋——除了它们较为破旧之外，看起来就像一个正常到不行的中学生。

由于向着光的缘故，胶带镜片后面漂亮的绿眼睛微微眯起，好不容易长点肉的脸颊红噗噗的，光一闪一闪地在男孩白淨的皮肤上跳跃着，他浑身上下充满光晕。

男孩跑到他面前，朝他露出一个大大的笑容。

西弗勒斯心脏一缩，忍不住屏气，脑袋裡又浮现出那颗薄荷口味的糖，当初可是辣的眼前这人差点哭了出来。

他面无表情地掏着口袋，递给哈利一张皱巴巴的手帕。

哈利愣了一下，小心翼翼地伸手接过擦汗。

「谢谢。」哈利朝西弗勒斯露出一个小小的微笑，将使用过的手帕收进自己口袋裡。

「我洗过再还给你。」

西弗勒斯点头，算是默许。

「秘密基地？」他轻声询问。

哈利应和，率先迈开步伐。

西弗勒斯随之跟上，并肩走在哈利身边。

西弗勒斯侧头瞥了哈利一眼，对方正和他分享这几天所发生的趣事，笑的眉眼弯弯，表情和动作生动地向他描述这一切。

他仔细地聆听对方说话，两个人靠得极近。

这个夏天男孩抽高了两三公分，只不过依然差了他小半颗头，他一侧首便能看见男孩头上的髮旋。

黑色的短髮因为方才跑步的缘故更加凌乱，西弗勒斯心念一动，竟想伸手去拨。

不过才探出了一点便又缩了回去，反倒让他的手轻轻碰了下哈利垂放在一旁的手指。

西弗勒斯微微勾了一下哈利的小指，随后将那隻手勾过来包进自己的掌心。

哈利惊得瞬间抽回自己的手，愣愣地看着他。

西弗勒斯也不住呆愣地看向男孩惊愕的模样，表情僵硬，不免流露出些许受伤。

哈利一下子露出无措的表情，往西弗勒斯面前踏了一步，伸手想拉对方又缩回。

「那时候——你不是说如果我再牵你的手就绝交吗？我、我不想绝交——」哈利委屈地看着自己的好友。

西弗勒斯忍不住咬牙，记忆裡模模煳煳似乎曾发生过这麽一段，当时他厌恶明明都已经长大了，对方却还总是像小时候一样抱有一些幼稚的习惯。

再加上他们都到了会害怕同侪嘲笑的年纪，西弗勒斯便开始拒绝对方太过明显的身体接触。

现在想来，他几乎想回头去骂当初的自己。

但这一切他都未显露出来，只冷着一张脸又拉过对方的手，直直往前走，「我收回那句话。」

哈利呆了一下，随后才像被说服般露出甜甜的笑容，伸手紧握住对方手心。

午后的阳光温暖，零碎的透过树叶洒落地面，形成零碎不一的光斑。

上个月的某一天他们异想天开，用很多长短不一的树枝在某棵树底下搭了一个类似小帐篷的避雨处，如今还安然无恙的待在那个地方，于是两个人偶尔会透过这个秘密基地交换一些小东西或信件，至今还没有遗失过。

西弗勒斯拉着哈利走到秘密基地前，入口已经被他事先使用不要的旧衣服作为门帘遮挡住。

哈利见到这番变化，新奇地想上前查看，却被西弗勒斯拉住。

「得到我的许可你才能进来。」西弗勒斯认真地叮嘱，见哈利答应才鬆开他，自己掀开衣服鑽进去。

哈利万般无聊地踢着脚下的草皮，好半晌才听见对方的提醒，兴冲冲地走上前，放轻动作掀开简陋的布帘。

突然间降低的亮度以及之中最亮的光源吸引了哈利的注意。

西弗勒斯捧着一个丑陋的杯子蛋糕，上面裹着最简单的香草糖霜，中间还插着一根几乎燃烧殆尽的粗短蜡烛，橘黄色的烛火正在顶端燃烧着，映亮那张瘦瘦的脸庞。

「生日快乐。」西弗勒斯尝试勾起一抹善意的笑容，嘴角却不太受控。

哈利瞪大眼睛，指着自己的手微微有些颤抖。

「这是、我的、生日蛋糕吗？」

西弗勒斯点头，将蛋糕往前推了推。

「你再不许愿，烛油就要滴满蛋糕了。」

似乎意识到同样的问题，哈利急忙闭上眼睛。

「第一个愿望，希望西弗勒斯可以幸福快乐，成为一个健康并且赚很多钱的大人。」

「第二个愿望，希望斯内普先生可以早点返家，并且不再喝酒。」

西弗勒斯的眼皮跳了一下，他可不希望那个男人回来。

那个酗酒的男人在今年初时离开家，不知道是醉倒在某个不知名的地方或是已经死去，他和妈妈找遍附近地区都没有找到。

男人的离去纵使造成妈妈这段时间的伤心，但实话说，两人更多是鬆了口气。

「第三个愿望，」哈利偷偷睁开一隻眼，在接触西弗勒斯温柔目光的同时又急忙闭上，默念几秒后他吹熄蜡烛，四周归于一片黑暗。

哈利睁开眼睛，首先看见的是西弗勒斯清澈的目光，它安静地落在自己脸上。

害得他下意识伸手去摸自己的脸，却发现什麽东西都没有。

西弗勒斯眼神一闪，略有些不自在地清清喉咙，眼睛骨碌碌地转，最终才开口打破这沉默，满不在乎地说：「你的愿望都拿我当主角做什麽？」

害得哈利也顿了一下，红霞悄悄爬上他耳尖，他吸了一口气理直气壮地回答：「因为你是我最好的朋友啊，所以许愿的时候没有想那麽多。」

「傻子。」西弗勒斯白了哈利一眼。

哈利不在乎般吐吐舌头，谨慎地接过那块蛋糕。

西弗勒斯动也不动地看着人儿伸手将蜡烛拔下来，微微眯着眼睛，仔细抠掉糖霜上不小心沾染到的红色蜡泪，再小心翼翼地剥开外层纸模，将上头残馀的糕渣也吃了九成乾淨。

等到做完那些步骤，他终于张嘴，在糖霜上小小地啃了一口，立刻弯起嘴角露出一副幸福的模样，睁大眼睛看向西弗勒斯。

「好吃！」

西弗勒斯就这样盯着人一点一点将那个杯子蛋糕吃乾抹淨，彷彿对方虔诚地将他打了好几份工、除了分担家计以外好不容易积攒起来的心意同样捧在心上。

他在自己不知道的时候勾勒出一个很好看的笑容。

最后哈利舔舔自己的手指，抬头注意到西弗勒斯正在看自己，便凑上前给西弗勒斯一个拥抱。

「西弗勒斯，谢谢你的蛋糕，我很喜欢！这是我收过最棒的生日礼物！我永远不会忘记今天！」

西弗勒斯一棒打晕他心裡那头小鹿，但似乎效果不彰，因为下一秒有一双软软的唇扫过他的脸颊，留下蛋糕香香甜甜的气味。

西弗勒斯浑身僵硬，在怀裡那个人意欲离开前终于伸手揽住对方的背，将他往自己的怀裡抱。

他拿捏不好力道，让哈利反应不及，几乎是用跌的跌进他怀裡。

只不过哈利呆愣了下，反倒开心地将脸埋进西弗勒斯肩膀。

西弗勒斯也永远不会忘记这一天。

他第一次完全不讨厌那些甜腻的东西，任由光斑在香甜的空气裡摇晃，以及那猖狂的热意顺着血管浮上承载蛋糕味之吻的表面。

那又如何呢？

那又如何呢。

他抱住了他的世界。

07.

西弗勒斯脚步轻快地走在路上，手裡拿着两块巧克力饼乾——这是他善心的老闆史密斯太太给他的——他刚结束工作，正准备给哈利一个惊喜。

他甚至想好藉口，就当向哈利询问数学老师是否出了什麽作业的报酬吧。

十一岁那年西弗勒斯和哈利一起进了石牆中学。

纵然这所学校并不像达力所说的那样，会在开学时将新生的头按进马桶裡，但也相差不少，龙蛇杂处的地方总有不少小溷溷一般的存在。

唯一的好处便是学校裡的怪人不少，只要谨慎处事，别人倒也不会在意你的背景，或你是否戴着一副用胶带黏起来的眼镜，甚至连你今天将内裤外穿都没有人在乎。

只要不干扰到他人，或是妨碍到哪位人物的眼，日子倒是可以过的挺自在。

于是哈利反而更加喜欢待在学校裡的生活，尤其那裡有西弗勒斯在，他们大多数课都选的相同老师，时常腻在一起。

凭着哈利曾经透露过的资讯，西弗勒斯在向史密斯太太询问过路径（史密斯太太甚至拿出她的智慧型手机，眯着眼替他查询地图）后，费了不少时间走到女贞路附近。

他四处张望寻找方向，没多久脸色突变，将饼乾往口袋一塞便冲向前方。

前面的树旁有四五个人围住一个熟悉的身影，领头的人正是一个从哈利的描述裡他非常熟悉的人：一头像极假髮的浓密金髮、胖呼呼的脑袋以及那连脖子都看不见的庞大身躯。

他们喊他没有父母的疤头波特。

西弗勒斯捏紧拳头，在对方即将朝哈利的鼻梁来上这麽一拳时，抢先一步将自己的拳头砸在对方脸上。

因为进入青春期的缘故，加上打的零工不少是苦力活，西弗勒斯瘦归瘦，这些日子裡仍多少长了些肌肉。

这一拳下去，以往在伙伴面前神气的D哥哭嚎一声。

纵使没有倒下，也被西弗勒斯揍的倒退几步，最后被他的同伴们扶住才没有丢脸的摔倒在地，充满肥肉的脸出现一大块瘀青。

哈利惊讶地抬头看向怒不可遏的西弗勒斯，他眼裡的冷意像冬日裡的寒冰，如若化成利剑，恐怕面前这些人早已被戳的千疮百孔。

西弗勒斯大步站到哈利面前，伸手将他挡在身后。

哈利下意识伸手去拉他，对方不动如山地握住他的手捏了捏，最后将他的手拨开。

哈利才发现这个人不知道什麽时候已经比他高了一颗头，背影逐渐厚实。

「你是谁？」达力摀着自己的脸颊，不知道是愤怒抑或害怕，颤抖的手指指着西弗勒斯，眼裡隐约有了泪花。

西弗勒斯发出一声冷笑，轻蔑地朝地上啐了一口：「与你无关。」

达力咬牙，挥舞着拳头试图威胁：「不想被打就滚远些。」

他身后那群男孩同样不怀好意地看着西弗勒斯，几人虎视眈眈、摆出欲打架的阵势。

哈利感觉到西弗勒斯在微微地颤抖，原以为他在害怕，想开口让他离开，殊不知对方只是在酝酿，当达力说完那句话没几秒，西弗勒斯便像不要命一般冲了上去，双方开始一连串的厮打。

被排除在外的哈利下意识喊了一声西弗勒斯，但对方并没有听进去，像一隻野兽一样，杀红眼似的出于本能去攻击那几个人，他们尝试要将他抓住，却都被他闪了过去。

哈利冲上前阻止，身体不小心被扫到几拳，西弗勒斯打得更加激动了。

他们之间的斗殴很快便在路人的吓阻下草草结束。

成为被攻击的主要对象，达力身上挂了不少彩，他强忍着泪、凶巴巴地要西弗勒斯和哈利记住，便带着一行人逃离此地。

西弗勒斯紧捏着拳头，黑色的眼睛裡燃烧着怒火，咬牙目送那一行人离开。

他除了眼周肿了一圈，嘴角也被打的渗血，模样显得有些吓人。

哈利一见到血，惊慌地抽一口气，急忙想拉着他去处理伤口，却被他拉住。

西弗勒斯上下扫视过又疑惑又紧张的哈利，确认对方身上并没有任何一丝伤口后才鬆开对方。

「去我家吧。」他淡淡地说，一副事不关己。

08.

西弗勒斯的家在蜘蛛尾巷的最末端，是一栋两层楼的矮房子，外观灰灰旧旧的，但已经比相邻的两座房子——如果他们还能称得上房子的话——好上太多。

当初那条佈满恶臭的河流流经房子附近，几年来环境始终没有太大的改善，导致空气裡蔓延一股诡异的味道。

在路上哈利已经一点一点将碎成几块的饼乾吃下肚，除了那句道谢之外两个人均不发一语。

西弗勒斯曾几次偷瞄对方，仍猜不透对方脸上的表情。

直到他打开门的那瞬间，哈利终于伸手握住他，西弗勒斯并没有将哈利的手甩开。

老旧的房屋随着门吱呀开启逐渐呈现在哈利眼前。

裡面黑漆漆的，西弗勒斯打开昏黄的灯光，哈利这才看清客厅裡有不少破烂的家具，但大部分都被修补过了。

客厅的那端有一座积满灰尘并且堆满杂物的壁炉，一旁的牆面有一个书架，只有第一排的书本是排满的。

一个肤色蜡黄、面容愁苦的女人自厨房走了出来，打断哈利的观察。

女人在见到西弗勒斯脸上那两块伤口时勐地抽一口气，低呼了声什麽哈利没听清。

只见她皱着眉头，快速地闪进某间房裡，拿出一个生鏽的铁盒递给西弗勒斯，同时看了一眼哈利。

「……你好。」她生硬地说，尝试朝哈利扭曲出一个笑容，眼神瞬即撇开。

哈利停顿了一下，虽有些不知所措，倒也腼腆地朝她露出笑容：「您好，夫人。我是哈利·波特，西弗勒斯最好的朋友。」

女人哼了声，僵硬地点点头。

「他不曾带、呃——朋友——回来过。」

「我的荣幸。」

女人似乎不愿意多谈，只道自己得去上班了便转身离开。

哈利急忙朝着女人佝偻的背影说了句再见，她没有理会。

哈利眨眨眼睛转向已经打开铁盒，沉默将裡头东西拿出来的西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯才朝门口说了句再见，语毕那瞬间门正好阖上。

「又一份新工作。」西弗勒斯撇撇嘴不愿多说，只塞给哈利一瓶快见底、似乎已经使用多年的药水，还有一小袋不知道从什麽东西拆解下来的棉花。

哈利蠕动嘴唇几下，将涌上的话语嚥了下去，只伸手将西弗勒斯推到客厅的某张椅子坐下，转身走向厨房。

西弗勒斯抬头看向对方匆匆离去的背影，紧抿唇瓣忍住不起身，才发现自己攒紧的拳头上同样红肿不已，指节甚至微微瘀血。

而哈利走进厨房。

和德思礼家摆满各式各样的调味料以及物品的厨房不同，裡面几乎算得上是什麽也没有。

哈利打开同样空空如也的橱柜，终于在其中一个裡面找到几个碗盘和马克杯。

他避开已经缺了一个小口的那个，拿走另一个小熊图案的马克杯。

随即像是想到什麽般，伸手打开小冰箱，瞄一眼后阖上。

他侧头去唤客厅裡那人：「西弗勒斯——」对方听到声音立刻正襟危坐，直到他说出他的要求：「可以请你借我一下你的毛巾吗？」

西弗勒斯起身走进房间，哈利打开水龙头将马克杯装好水。

相隔好一阵子西弗勒斯才慢悠悠地从房间裡晃出来，拿给他一条有七成新的乾淨毛巾。

哈利道谢后接过，将毛巾蘸水后扭乾，再将它摺成小块。

他拿着毛巾转向西弗勒斯，勾勾手指示意他低头，微微颠起脚尖将毛巾轻轻压在他肿起来那隻眼上：「没有能冰敷的东西，将就一下。」

西弗勒斯配合着他蹲低身子，哈利将他的手拉过来放在毛巾上，「你自己压一下。」在哈利鬆开手那瞬间，西弗勒斯确定自己看见对方眼裡闪过一丝诧异和愧疚。

哈利拿过马克杯，握着西弗勒斯的小臂十分谨慎地走回客厅，让西弗勒斯坐下后哈利弯着身子站在他面前，以棉花沾水，低着头仔细替他擦去嘴上的血迹。

西弗勒斯安静地任由对方动作，哈利垂着眼帘，他并不能看清对方脸上的表情。

但他能顺着对方宽鬆的衣领看见裡面纤瘦的胸膛，他呼吸一窒，却移不开视线。

说实在哈利的身材的确是、嗯、不怎麽样，过于瘦弱导致像在看一个营养不良的病人，虽然这些日子好不容易长了点肉依旧不太够，但不知为何，就像是一个N极的磁铁一样紧紧吸引住异极的西弗勒斯。

西弗勒斯撇过头，在自己都没注意的时候胀红整张脸。

哈利立刻缩回手，担心询问：「我弄痛你了？」

「没有。」西弗勒斯立刻答道，紧抿着唇。

哈利无奈地看向西弗勒斯，那人又乖乖地转回来让他上药。

哈利扭开药水的瓶子，以棉花沾取少许药水，这次他的动作更加轻柔，一点一点轻触着西弗勒斯的伤口，努力避开嘴唇。

待处理完嘴角的伤口，哈利一手扶住毛巾，要求西弗勒斯换一隻手。

随即他半跪在地上，无视于西弗勒斯的拉扯，一把抓过他的右手放在自己膝盖上，同样小心地按照方才步骤替他上药。

「不需要这样。」

「没事。」哈利云淡风轻地像是他坐在沙发上，隔了好一会他才咬咬唇停下动作，抬头看西弗勒斯，「是我应该谢谢你，西弗勒斯。」

西弗勒斯听出他语气裡的愧疚，不禁有些气恼。

但人儿眼裡突然开始打转的眼泪顿时让他将那些涌上的情绪抛诸脑后，他不知所措地皱眉。

「谢谢你为了我和达力打架，其实你原本可以不用理我的，他打完我之后就……」

「是我自愿的，和你无关。」

西弗勒斯努力压低自己嗓音以及放慢语速，乾巴巴地打断哈利的话。

哈利没有回答，从西弗勒斯的角度一样看不清对方的表情。

西弗勒斯心焦得像一隻热锅上的蚂蚁，按捺不住神色，因此在哈利结束擦药之后他立刻伸手握住他。

当水光潋滟的翠绿眼睛疑惑望向他时，他朝哈利勾起笑容，「你不是总说我们是好朋友吗？」

哈利扁嘴，好不容易憋住的眼泪像关不住的水龙头水一样哗哗往下流，西弗勒斯在心裡将自己从头到脚咒骂了一遍，两人间陷入诡异的沉默。

哈利一句话也不说，只一边抹眼泪，一边收拾完东西后默默起身，西弗勒斯连忙站起。

哈利这才张开手臂，西弗勒斯顺势挪开手，让对方环住自己。

直到他的胸前一片溽溼，哈利才哑着声音说：「我一直以为你把我当成拖油瓶。」

看吧，西弗勒斯一点都不懂小傻子的脑迴路。

但他对于小傻子主动投怀送抱心裡感到非常熨贴。

而往后某个夜晚、第一次出现的那个梦裡，小傻子又是怎样让他感到非常满意——咳、那就不谈了。


	2. 中

09.

十三岁后半年，哈利意外得知自己有一个教父。

因为和家族理念不合且放荡不羁的青年被家族使了些手段扔去他国从军，费了好一番功夫才终于结束军旅生活，风尘僕僕地回到英国。

那些年裡他辗转得知自己的好友以及妻子因为一场重大车祸离世，只留下当初那个被他们几人捧在掌心疼的孩子，车祸过后孩子被送去给好友妻子的妹妹负责照顾。

于是他下飞机、打探完一切并且回到家裡闹了一顿之后的第一件事便是去探望哈利，当见到德思礼一家并没有好好照顾哈利时他大发雷霆，重重威胁弗农以及佩妮一番后将哈利带走。

哈利纵然惊喜，却也很快便消化掉这个讯息。

离开的时候什麽他都没有带，只默默地和碗橱说声再见，便与害怕地恨不得将自己缩进沙发裡的德思礼一家道别。

弗农姨丈露出鬆一口气的表情，而达力趁着小天狼星不注意时，威胁似朝空气挥挥拳头。

唯一目送他离开的人只有佩妮阿姨，她冷着一张脸，薄唇拉成一条线，跟随他们一起走到门口，便站在玄关内安静地望着他坐上天狼星的摩托车，咻一下飞出她的视线。

对于哈利来说小天狼星的出现就像童年的梦境一一实践，他一下子从地面滚进天堂。

小天狼星对待他就像对待自己的儿子一样，不仅因为哈利并不愿意离开小惠金区太远，便在远离德思礼一家的另个社区买下一间房。

他带着哈利逛遍百货公司，即使在哈利的婉拒下，他依旧给哈利挑了不少新衣服以及最新型的玩具。

他带着哈利替新家挑选大部分家具和摆饰，两人一起佈置属于哈利的房间以及游戏室。

他带着哈利去吃速食店、去看电影、去游乐场玩......试图弥补哈利一个正常而欢乐的童年。

这些举动和小天狼星的爽朗一点一点地打开哈利心房。

小天狼星就像一个玩心未泯的大孩子一样，完全捉住哈利长久压抑下来、属于一个正常男孩的心理。

但哈利却是一点都没忘记西弗勒斯。

在几次邀请西弗勒斯一同出游未果后，贴心的教父意识到小教子的烦恼，从小教子的话语裡套出他想要的信息，便透过关係使一些业主向正四处求职的斯内普夫人伸出橄榄枝。

彼时的女人刚失去自己做得最长的那份工作。

自从见到西弗勒斯被打成那副模样后，艾琳突然认清自己的丈夫的确已经有很大的可能回不来——端看那个铁盒有多久没有再用上、西弗勒斯和自己的身上有多久再没出现过那些大小不一的伤口便知道。

像在黑暗裡见到一丝光明，她抓住机会，逐步放弃自暴自弃的态度。

在换过几份工作后，她终于在镇子裡一处龙蛇溷杂的酒吧接下一份服务生的活，偶尔接接别的零工。

迫于前几个工作都是因为一些小事被解僱，而其馀的员工却没有类似的问题，她强迫自己褪去弱小卑微的态度。

阴沉表情出现在她脸上的频率逐渐减少，她甚至每晚对着捡来的镜子练习笑容，好从客人身上获取更多小费；当她逐步变的大方起来，从中也获得些许自信，对待西弗勒斯的态度自然好上许多，甚至愿意在打理自己的同时，也打点打点自己的儿子。

不过好景不常，她因为酒吧产生暴力事件倒闭后再次失去工作。

难能可贵地是，这次艾琳并没有因此又消沉下去，她似乎接受这样残酷的现实，休息一天后又开始寻找工作。

藉由小天狼星的帮助，她在小惠金区的边缘地带找到一份薪水不错的餐馆服务生职缺，并且顺利应徵上这份工作。

哈利从西弗勒斯口裡听闻此事时，为此感到非常高兴，但没人知道这是他教父的杰作。

当斯内普家开始稳定之后，那年冬天裡小天狼星曾几次怂恿哈利转学至他与老波特夫妇的母校——霍格华兹中学。

可即便祭出杀手锏，用一连串天花乱坠的形容词去形容西弗勒斯是一个多麽好的人才，他愿意贊助他一起转学至霍格华兹中学就读的学费，哈利依然不买帐。

小天狼星气得牙痒痒，天知道他其实忌妒那个佔据他宝贝教子大半心思的傢伙忌妒得要命。

明明同样是黑色头髮，但他比那小子帅多、高多也有趣多了，还能够讨哈利欢心。

真不知道那小子是怎麽让哈利对他如此死心踏地的，该不会是对哈利下了巫术吧！

腹诽归腹诽，小天狼星对待哈利的朋友还是一概态度不错的。

甚至在圣诞节哈利邀请西弗勒斯来他们家作客时，他也丝毫不吝啬地给予西弗勒斯所有哈利有的东西，还带着两个小傢伙出去玩。

几天相处下来，小天狼星渐渐对这个沉默的少年有了几分欣赏。

尤其在自家教子还天真烂漫的年纪，对方却能讲出不少一针见血却不失精闢的言论。

即使尚未拥有成年人的圆滑，偶尔甚至尖酸刻薄到能气得人吐血。

可若是善加培养，未来倒是能够有一番不错的成就，也不至于继续待在那贫民窟一样的地方。

何况要是他能够待在哈利身边替他瞻前顾后，不失为一个好选择。

向来有着布莱克家族遗传的精明，小天狼星的眼睛骨碌碌一转，便决定了什麽。

10.

从梦中清醒，西弗勒斯待神智清明后才轻轻将搭在他腰上的小手拉起，静悄悄坐起身，再慢慢将那隻手放回他刚刚躺的区域。

挪动自己的腿从对方的腿下抽出来，他无奈地勾起一抹浅笑。

滑下床，他准备去倒一杯水喝。

西弗勒斯放轻脚步走下楼梯，客厅裡还有光源。

坐在沙发上的小天狼星注意到动静放下手机，在看到是西弗勒斯后敛起脸上的明亮笑意，眼神依旧温和。

西弗勒斯朝他点头，却没想男人指指自己身旁的沙发，直接了当地问：「我们聊聊？」

西弗勒斯犹豫一瞬，随即走到他指定的那张沙发坐下。

「经过这些日子的相处，我猜你也了解我的为人，我就不拐弯抹角了。」

从战场上退下的军人带着一股豪爽的正气，果敢决断。

「我想让你和哈利一起转学到霍格华兹中学，在那裡你们能受到更好更完善的教育。」

西弗勒斯愣了一下，对上那双熠熠生辉的灰色眼睛，对方非常认真。

哈利并不是没有向西弗勒斯提过这件事，他说自己的教父非常喜欢他，愿意无偿贊助他未来几年的学费。

自从哈利被这个自信满分又充满魅力的男人给深深吸引住，西弗勒斯感觉到威胁，不免对小天狼星多了些警惕。

也是那些警惕让他看出男人看似热情的眼眸裡其实比谁都冷。

他并非真正欣赏他。

恐怕一切原因来自他那个傻呼呼的教子，西弗勒斯非常有自知之明地想。

只不过这个话题如今再度被对方以一种非常正式的态度提起，西弗勒斯哑了半晌。

「你是一个聪明的孩子，理应明白除了知识，一所好学校的资源与人脉能带给你什麽样额外的好处。在霍格华兹裡你可以摆脱现况，成长为一个受人敬重的大人。」小天狼星放慢语速，以一种蛊惑人心的嗓音慢慢诉说：「凭藉你的能力，我相信未来你能够在社会上获得极好的名声、地位，甚至是用之不竭的财富。现在这个机会就摆在你的眼前，何乐而不为？」

小天狼星在说完这些话后，以一种放鬆的姿态靠向沙发，伸手拿起放在桌上的红酒杯，轻轻晃了晃裡头的液体，极其优雅地抿了一口。

西弗勒斯不发一语，于是小天狼星又悠悠开口。

「哈利应该和你提过，我将会负担你在那所学校就读的所有学杂费。」

「你可以考虑一段时间，请在假期结束前告诉我结果。」

男人起身，将杯子举高倾向西弗勒斯，露出一个迷人的笑容，用温柔的语气说出一串外文，最后将红酒一饮而尽。

「晚安，西弗勒斯。」

小天狼星哼着歌走出客厅，去冲洗杯子。

一直到某扇门被关上的声音传来，西弗勒斯才鬆开被抿得发白的嘴唇。

11.

最后西弗勒斯一杯水也没喝，关了灯之后便匆匆上楼。

待他爬上床时哈利早换了一个睡姿，原本挥过来的手脚倒是都已经缩回去，捲着棉被像一隻小虾米。西弗勒斯轻手轻脚躺下，艰难地鑽进棉被裡。

他伸手拨开哈利垂落在额前的浏海，露出他的睡颜和额头上那块闪电形状的疤——据哈利所说那是车祸所留下的伤。

哈利喜欢这条疤，这让他觉得自己变得特别；但他也矛盾地不该喜欢这条疤，因为那代表着他倖存者的身分，背后代价是他爸爸妈妈的生命。

于是最后他只好将情绪转移到旁人的称呼上，令每一次的嘲笑都是一种提醒。

西弗勒斯轻轻戳了下哈利被养出的颊边肉，人儿咕哝了声。

小天狼星其实一点也没说错，一个人如果不够强大，就算他再聪明有什麽办法。

而哈利也不可能让他保护一辈子，他必须学会更多更深更广的知识，才能够有机会和智慧去摆脱楼梯下黑暗碗橱裡的那个小男孩。

哈利值得这一切。

他不能因为自己的自私以及隐秘的自卑心作祟，选择将他绑在身边。

西弗勒斯一阵心虚，细微颤抖的手温柔摩挲那熟悉多年的五官轮廓，他即使闭着眼睛都能在脑海裡勾勒出那如阳光一般的笑容。

对方强行闯入他的世界，他曾经将他视为过客般的敝屣，却不想他倒是坚韧地强行留下，像抓住浮木一样将他紧紧攀着。

时间一走经年，他们就这样长成互利共生的植株。

以至于他一想到未来会有更好更优秀的人能将他从他的世界裡带走，如同现在这样，他就忍不住心颤。

有什麽东西冲破他的防御，从他的心裡破蛹而出。

西弗勒斯忍不住凑上前，在那条蛊惑他的闪电疤痕上印下一个郑重的吻。

12.

「考虑好了？」男人兴味盎然地望着眼前人。

「我不要你无偿贊助我，你可以立一份契约甚至开借据，我以后会将那些钱全数还你。」

对方一愣，表情多了几分欣赏。

「可以。」

13.

这年秋天、新学期开始之际，霍格华兹中学迎来两位转学生，这件事在校内掀起不小的波澜。

毕竟自创校以来，这样的例子并不多。

更何况大多数学生均是从中学一年级便开始在这间学校就读，很少有这样中途插班的情况。

只因霍格华兹中学在英国是一间名声远播的寄宿学校，几百年来教育出非常多优秀的菁英。

优良的教师以及完整的学习规划使家长抢破头都想将自己的小孩送入这间学校，导致若非通过测验以及筛选的学生，是没办法进入这所学校的。

小天狼星却做到了。

于是当邓不利多校长在全校面前宣布新学期将迎来两位四年级的新转学生时，全场沸腾。

不少人鼓掌欢迎，而哈利以及西弗勒斯显然不怎麽习惯这样的注目，表情不太自在。

哈利甚至伸手到西弗勒斯背后，扯了一下他熨烫平整的新校服，被他瞪了一眼，准确地攫住那隻罪魁祸「手」。

由于是插班生的缘故，没有多馀的宿舍床位，哈利和西弗勒斯便被分开来睡。

起初听闻时哈利抗议了很久，却在西弗勒斯的安抚下作罢。

小天狼星因此替西弗勒斯买了一隻最新款的凤梨手机和其他电子产品，除了课业需求外同时保证他们就算相距千里都能够连络上对方。

这些礼物使他获得宝贝教子的一个吻。

在西弗勒斯拿到手机的当下，哈利便兴匆匆地替他下载、并且办了几个时下青少年间有名的社交网站帐号。

更别说他的第一篇贴文，就是哈利和他的自拍合照。

照片裡西弗勒斯的眼神看着萤幕，不像哈利已经逐渐抓住拍照的精髓，懂得收起自己的下巴，展现出最好看的角度，倒显得十分呆滞和错愕。

而照片的另一个主角则是笑容可掬，睁大了那双漂亮的绿眼睛。

在哈利的帮助下西弗勒斯将那张照片设为桌布，即便从哈利的操作裡他学会如何裁剪出他想要的桌布范围，他也不敢明目张胆拿一台有着对方指纹锁的手机冒险。

为了赶上目前课程，两人在霍格华兹的日子过得异常充实以及忙碌。

除了腻在彼此身边，他们也各自认识了几个新朋友，感情却没有因此疏离。

而其他人许是知道小天狼星的身分，加上哈利父亲在霍格华兹中学的历史上同样曾是个有名的人物，倒也没有什麽人会刻意去为难他们。

但这并不代表没有麻烦会找上他们，毕竟青少年总是潇洒恣意的，何况霍格华兹裡不少人拥有更不错的家庭背景。

比如开学第一天，哈利便莫名其妙得罪的、一个名为德拉科·马尔福的富家子弟。

他们就像天生的仇家一般，马尔福从哈利得罪他的那一刻起就盯着哈利不放。

连西弗勒斯的冷嘲热讽、甚至一些小手段也无法将对方完全从哈利的生活裡根除，他就是一副被宠坏的富家少爷模样，居高临上地俯瞰众生。

几次下来，哈利便对他要理不理的了。

于是他更变本加厉地召集一群人，笑他是疤头。

这个称呼戳中哈利心理隐密的伤，他第一次扑上去和人打架，最后当然是以失败和小马尔福先生的找爸爸言论告终。

一旁看不下去的赫敏却忽然冲上前，猝不及防地给了马尔福一拳，骂他是一隻邪恶的小蟑螂。

这番举动惊呆了站在一旁的罗恩以及哈利。

哈利从没想过才来往没多久的女孩居然会为了他揍人，天知道她可是校规的忠实拥护者！

而罗恩则是庆幸自己当初在嘲笑女孩的头髮和大门牙后，曾经真心实意地向女孩道歉，并且最终和她变成朋友。

连西弗勒斯知道这件事时，也不住为哈利精彩的重新演绎露出笑容。

而最终小马尔福先生是怎麽收敛气焰的，恐怕只有他自己和西弗勒斯才知道原因。

……也许再加上美丽的马尔福夫人以及小天狼星？

14.

霍格华兹的生活很顺利地过去一年多个日子，但近来哈利总觉得西弗勒斯不太对劲。

西弗勒斯开始和某一群学长们走得很近。

埃弗里以及穆尔塞伯，是那群人裡恶名昭彰的两个领头羊。

除了埃弗里外，那个小团体的其他人都是校队生，仗恃着家裡富有以及运动员的身分，没少欺负那些比他们弱小的人。

即使学校极力避免暴力以及霸凌事件的发生，但身分上的优势总替他们换来少许师长的宽容对待，加上他们十分精明，善于划清关係，因此不少学生对他们既是忌妒又是憎恶。

而西弗勒斯不过是和埃弗里在上个学期一起修了相同的一门课，哈利便注意到西弗勒斯的手机偶尔会收到对方传来的讯息。

但西弗勒斯从不过多描述，就只是像在形容一个普通朋友那样告知哈利他们一起去做了什麽。

直到哈利终于撞见西弗勒斯将某个高年级的学生塞进垃圾桶裡，背景是那群人猖狂的笑声。

少年的脸色冷峻，他甚至连一个笑容都没有，像看垃圾一样地望着眼前那个狼狈的人。

不顾脑袋裡似乎闪过熟悉的信号，哈利奔跑过去，挡在西弗勒斯面前：「你在干什麽？」

西弗勒斯的表情僵硬一瞬，其他人停止笑容，有人开始认出哈利。

「呦，这不是你那个疤头朋友吗？」一个嚼着泡泡糖的男孩开口调侃。

「不准叫他疤头。」西弗勒斯嘶嘶地说，转过去瞪了对方一眼。

一旁的穆尔塞伯兴致高昂地吹了声口哨，笑着拍拍那人的胸口，「别惹我们的小鼻涕精。」

对方哼了声，朝西弗勒斯翻了个白眼。

哈利气极，恼怒地瞪着他们。

要不是西弗勒斯频频用眼神示意，他就开口骂人了。

另一个嚼着泡泡糖的褐发男孩见状，只朝西弗勒斯懒洋洋地笑：「看来你的小朋友不怎麽喜欢我们啊，西弗勒斯。」

西弗勒斯没有解释，只一把拉过哈利，「埃弗里，我和他还有些事要处理，先走了。」也不顾身后那群人的反应便转身离开。

哈利最后回头看了一眼垃圾桶裡的人，脑袋裡的某条线突然接上，浮现当初他嘲笑自己疤头的嘴脸。

他们至今关係仍差，甚至几天前哈利还差点在烹饪课堂上被对方绊倒，栽进油锅裡。

「那是诺特？」

西弗勒斯轻哼一声，算是默认。

哈利有些无奈地停下脚步，西弗勒斯跟着他停下。

「西弗勒斯，你知道那群人在学校有着什麽样的评价……」

「他们其实没有其他人说的那麽糟。」西弗勒斯温声反驳。

「你知道我担心你。」

「我知道我自己在做什麽，哈利。」

15.

最近哈利的心脏总是不太舒服。

尤其当那个名为米莉森的女孩总是喜欢佔据西弗勒斯另一边座位、兀自大聊特聊的时候。

哈利曾经试探过西弗勒斯的口风，但对方总是淡淡地说那个女孩是他另一群朋友中的一员。

哈利知道他与西弗勒斯之间除了彼此外各有另外的交友群，大多数时候都能以尊重的态度去面对。

就像西弗勒斯和赫敏之间也维持着一种学霸间的微妙平衡，和罗恩则是以一种对白痴的容忍。

但米莉森不一样，哈利纤细敏感的神经能捕捉到她面对西弗勒斯时的态度，就像拉文德对待罗恩那样热情。

他几次在西弗勒斯面前欲言又止，对方许是察觉他的怪异，便下意识的和女孩拉开距离。

哈利纵然有些许心虚，却也欣慰的收下这个结果。

只不过女孩并不放弃。

「我猜我已经表达的很明显？」

某日在拐进男宿的某条小路上，哈利听见熟悉的声音，下意识顿住脚步，缩进牆角后头。

他微微探头，在看清楚是西弗勒斯以及米莉森后立刻缩了回去。

他们面对面站着，西弗勒斯手裡捧着一沓书——他与哈利约好要一起去他的房间複习期末考，也已经事先和他的室友打过招呼——女孩则挡在西弗勒斯面前，怎麽样都不肯让路。

「我想我们至少能尝试着约几次会。」女孩尖细的声音传来，倒显得有些咄咄逼人。

「容我向妳指出这个残忍的事实：我们不可能，米莉森。」

「你别忘记是我介绍埃文以及威尔克斯给你认识的！」女孩一点也不让，「是不是？斯内普？妄想攀附权贵的男孩？」

哈利屏住呼吸，他是有注意到西弗勒斯的朋友圈裡开始多了些……嗯……不那麽正直的人，但他从没想过那些人有可能是西弗勒斯自愿结交的朋友。

「那麽妳想要从我这裡获得什麽？仅仅只是一次约会？」

「没错。」

两人沉默一会，最后西弗勒斯的声音幽幽传来：「妳会后悔的。」

「最后一次外出周末，十二点莫德剧院前见。」女孩撂下这句话，便重重踏着脚步从另一头离开。

听着脚步声都逐渐远去，哈利几乎是茫然地盯着虚空中的某一点，各种他没想过的情绪涌上心头，啃食着他的心脏，他又开始不舒服了。

米莉森喜欢西弗勒斯？

是了，西弗勒斯除了嘴巴毒、对人的态度总是不太好之外，在课业的表现上完全是一个优秀的人啊。

尤其当他在他的怂恿下开始将自己门帘般的黑髮束起来之后，哈利才发现西弗勒斯其实也有一副不错的皮相，而在学校裡的健康饮食让他的脸不再如从前那样消瘦得刻薄，虽然他总是没有过多的表情，却也足够吸引其他女孩的注意。

反观自己，除了不会再因为宽大的衣服和破烂的眼镜被嘲笑之外，他头顶那块疤始终会遭人侧目，尤其受到马尔福先前的影响，私底下还是会有人以疤头称呼他，甚至拿来同他开玩笑。

纵使他开始表现出无所谓的模样，偶尔也会拿这个称号来自嘲，心裡却依旧不免有些受伤。

再加上他的课业成绩始终拉不起来，除了一门较擅长的科目，其他也不过在排名中间徘徊，每次都得仰赖西弗勒斯他才能勉强维持住水准。

越想越苦涩，哈利垂着头离开。

没注意塞在他口袋裡的手机瞬间亮起，大头贴上沉默阅读的黑髮少年传来一句在哪？

16.

甜点店，靠牆角的位置坐着三名少年少女。

「我说你该不会喜欢西弗勒斯吧。」一边吃着圣代，罗恩含煳不清地说。

气氛瞬间凝滞，哈利咬住吸管突然抬头，赫敏低头往手机裡答答输入关键字。

而罗恩忙着维持圣代的平衡，完全没意识到自己说了什麽。

「你说什麽？」哈利不自觉提高嗓音，被赫敏拉了一下急忙闭嘴。

「只要米莉森靠近西弗勒斯你就不高兴、西弗勒斯安抚你一下你就恢復心情、动不动就期待和西弗勒斯见面也动不动就和西弗勒斯黏在一起……」罗恩一一细数，最后一副理所当然：「就像拉文德总是这样对我一样啊，她超级讨厌我靠近别的女生，但只要我和她说几句话她就像没事一样了。」

哈利像是想到什麽，想出言反驳，却又支支吾吾说不出话，最后只得求助般看向赫敏。

赫敏注意到哈利的目光，从手机裡收回视线，眨巴几下巧克力色的大眼睛，将手机调成照相模式，朝哈利拍了一张照片后递给他。

「哈利……你脸红了。」

17.

六年级一开始，关于西弗勒斯和米莉森成为男女朋友的谣言甚嚣尘上。

事件起源于米莉森几次发布的照片以及影片，主角都是西弗勒斯，并且很明显的每次都只有他们两人，而米莉森总是喜欢在动态上套用粉色滤镜，或是加上爱心，附上一些暧昧不明的话。

由于米莉森平时人缘不错的缘故，在无数的转发和爱心之下，这个话题渐渐成为全年级暑期閒聊的议题之一，自暑假前延烧到开学。

哈利在意识到自己可能对西弗勒斯产生了不一样的情感后，越发在意有关于西弗勒斯的每件事。

几次他拿着手机裡的照片询问西弗勒斯，对方总是淡淡的没什麽反应，甚至避重就轻。

于是他便赌气地硬是佔据西弗勒斯除了工作外可能的空档，炫耀似发了不少照片。

更让他得意的是，西弗勒斯总是会给他一颗爱心或一个赞，甚至偶尔在他的贴文底下留言。

只是其他人并没有给予这件事太大的关注，似乎还是以为西弗勒斯和米莉森成了一对，哈利愁得头髮都快和德拉科——他们在五年级结束时冰释前嫌——一样开始担心髮际线了。

就在哈利日常犯愁的某天，向来不太使用社群网站的西弗勒斯突然发了一篇贴文，简单几句话就将自己从米莉森自导自演的闹剧裡摘得乾乾淨淨。

这篇贴文就像一桶汽油，让这把火烧得更旺。

米莉森气疯了，联合她的姊妹淘开始发文反击，甚至整理出一些似是而非的资料诋毁西弗勒斯，连带之前和西弗勒斯不错的几个朋友都选择站在米莉森那边。

哈利一走出教室，罗恩便气喘吁吁冲过来，拉住他和赫敏就跑，不忘吩咐德拉科跟上。

德拉科咒骂了声，将自己的东西都丢给身后的两个跟班，跟着跑了几步。

「发生什麽事了，卫斯莱？」德拉科没好气地问。

「斯、斯内普。」罗恩一边喘气，一边慢下脚步，却又被听见关键字的哈利拖着往前跑，只能勉强说出个大概。「他和、和埃文还有威尔克斯他们闹起来了，似乎是因为米莉森的事，那一群人在湖边找他麻烦。」

他塞给德拉科自己的手机，上头俨然是一部正在直播的影片，一群人哄笑着说西弗勒斯来自贫民窟，而西弗勒斯的脸上已经有几处伤口。

「埃弗里那群人呢？没人帮他？」德拉科直指出症结点，罗恩顿了一下，似乎想不明白关联。

「八年级最近似乎有不少校外实习参访的活动。」赫敏冷静地说，「今天就有一场，也许他们并不在学校。」

「哈利、慢、慢一点——」罗恩欲拉住哈利，却不想人趁机闪开他的手，一熘烟跑走，只丢下一句话：「我先去看看——」

「他疯了吧！」罗恩气急败坏地跺脚。

「我去请老师！」赫敏往回奔跑。

而德拉科思考了下，拉着罗恩跟在哈利后头。

哈利的脑袋一片空白。

他像一个机器人一样迈动双腿，甚至不小心撞倒一个路人。

他不知道自己是怎麽冲到湖边的，他只记得那群人正起鬨着要拖下西弗勒斯的长裤，他冲上前，却被抓个正着，两个个头比他大的男孩将他架起。

「放开他！」他和西弗勒斯同时喊出一样的话。

哈利对上那双迸出光亮的黑眼睛，西弗勒斯脸上的表情气恼而扭曲，却依旧咬着牙。

「没想到鼻涕精还有个疤头救兵——」

「这不是他的哈利小亲亲吗？」男孩嘟着嘴，对着另一个伙伴做出亲吻的动作。

此话一出，惹来一些人讪笑。

西弗勒斯眼裡的亮光一下子被抽走了，他低下头。

「不关你的事。」哈利涨红了脸，他朝着那些人大喊：「放开西弗勒斯，你们这群懦夫！」

西弗勒斯突然抬头，朝哈利露出轻蔑笑容，语气尖酸，「滚开，我不需要你的帮忙。」

疤头。

最后的称呼在脱口而出的那一瞬间被西弗勒斯扼杀在嘴裡，他看着哈利明显受伤的表情，绿眼睛眨呀眨的，就像一个突然被抛弃的小孩，带着一股无所适从的茫然。

西弗勒斯紧抿着唇，撇过脸不看哈利，抡起拳头继续他的反抗。

彷彿只有将拳头落在别人身上，他才能忽略自己身上某个器官破掉的声音。


	3. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *德赫提及（一小段）

18.

他们再也不说话。

几次哈利将他拦下，西弗勒斯都只是顿下脚步，无视于哈利的存在，绕开他继续往前。

偶尔几次当他摆脱不了他时，他甚至出言讽刺。

罗恩非常气愤地替哈利打抱不平，某次在某条走廊上拦住西弗勒斯，一股脑儿朝他骂了很多话，最后见他一点反应都没有，气得朝他脸上揍了一拳。

西弗勒斯吞下血水，抹抹自己的嘴角，最后蹲下身整理自己散落的纸本讲义，面无表情地离开。

罗恩气得不住跳脚。

赫敏则是依然借给西弗勒斯她的法语笔记，西弗勒斯也是打开自己的置物柜才发现。

当时他看着放在他堆迭整齐的书堆上那本黄色笔记本时顿了一下，做的第一件事便是撕下贴在他柜门上那张他和哈利的合照。

既然赫敏愿意借他笔记，他便没有不读的道理。

只是他翻开时裡面却夹着一封哈利写给他的信，他连内容都不用看，仅仅扫过信封上的笔迹便知。

西弗勒斯将那封信收在书桌抽屉裡，便是事隔多日才拿出来，也犹豫很久才将信拆开。

读完后他将信折回原状，塞进自己的枕头底下。

德拉科在自然课时取代了哈利的位置。

金髮少年挤开西弗勒斯另外找到的那个组员，用高傲的语气命令对方去找其他人当组员后，他自顾自地坐到西弗勒斯身边，说要和他一组。

西弗勒斯即使不愿意，却还是只能勉强接受。

课程中间德拉科淡淡地说波特拿自家教父的资源作为条件和他交换，请他动用关係让米莉森那些人将网路上诋毁西弗勒斯的言论全撤下去。

西弗勒斯不发一语。

然后德拉科推给西弗勒斯一张纸。

西弗勒斯瞄了一眼，上面是关于他喜欢哈利这件事的讨论串。

他甚至不用看都能默背出那一个个极其嘲讽又充满恶意的文字，足足盖了一千多楼。

他光读过一次就能够将那些语句印在脑海裡，日后重複嚼碎又再想起，而德拉科只意思意思列印出第一页。

西弗勒斯瞥了一眼前方试图偷看、结果被抓包又急忙转头回去的哈利，一把抓过那张纸，将它夹进课本的某页。

「别让他看见这个。」他哑着声音说，语气恳求。德拉科眼神一闪。

「他没看见。」德拉科渐渐恢復从前那般懒洋洋的语气，「第一时间赫敏就让罗恩看住他，确保他不会看见这些，何况他当时还正忙着和埃文那篇文底下的人笔战，一直到这个讨论串被检举到撤下前他都没点开过。」

西弗勒斯握紧了手裡的蓝笔，僵硬点头：「谢谢。」

「所以我说呢，当初你还不如选择和我做朋友，偏偏要为了疤头得罪我。」德拉科挑起他那好看的眉毛，手撑着下巴。

「但埃弗里倒是一个不错的选择，听说他妈妈挺喜欢你的那篇论文。也难怪最近那个——」他用眼神示意了下正在黑板上讲解实验步骤的光头男老师。「老光头对你青眼有加。」

「你与其关心这些，不如想办法在GCSE（英国中学教育普通证书）前，往你贫瘠的脑袋裡填进一些有用的知识。」西弗勒斯语气平淡地说，

一直到钟响后，西弗勒斯都对于德拉科接下来说的其他话不予理会。

在没人见到的地方他终于拿出那张纸，顺手撕烂丢进垃圾桶后转身离开。

毕竟某些事情甚至没有烂在阳光下的权利。

后来西弗勒斯听说哈利他们三人渐渐融进德拉科的朋友圈，哈利交了不少新朋友。

他没有太多惊讶，毕竟哈利的个性从来讨喜，不过之前花太多时间和他溷在一起。

听说某次派对裡摘掉眼镜之后的哈利惊艳全场，成为整场派对的焦点。

听说众人对哈利的态度好了不少，甚至有女孩开始围绕着他，但他一概保持距离。

听说哈利开始发愤读书，总是在课堂上回答老师的问题。

后来西弗勒斯听说太多，无从求证。

而在未来的日子、他完全溷入埃弗里以及穆尔塞伯那个小团体的中心圈之后，他的手机萤幕再也没因为哈利的讯息亮过。

19.

哈利阖上课本，揉揉自己的前额。

他关上书桌的灯，往后躺向椅背，牆上黏贴的拍立得照片正好落进他的视角裡。

相片裡是哈利与朋友们的合照，女孩的明媚笑容与男孩们的鬼脸佔据大部份内容，除了自拍外也有他人帮忙拍摄的照片，编排过的版面裡，几块地方呈现不自然的空白。

关于西弗勒斯的照片已经被他摘下。

心念一动，哈利拉开抽屉拿出收放在最深处的日记。

他盯着蓝色书封看了几分钟才掀开，夹在书页前的俨然是被他拿下的那几张相片。

哈利略过那些相片，开始阅读自己的日记。

一开始看见几个好笑的片段，他吃吃笑了很久，渐渐他收敛起自己的表情。

待看完时，他呼出长长的一口气，仰头看向天花板。

过了一会儿他收起自己的日记，起身离开房间。

哈利走进客厅，小天狼星正在阅读一本厚书。

见到他来，小天狼星先朝哈利露出笑容便将书阖上，拿下他为了眼睛舒服所戴上的金边眼镜。

哈利没有说话，只脱下鞋子，爬上沙发坐到小天狼星身边。

就像先前做过的几次那样，小天狼星伸手揽过哈利，哈利将脸埋进他的臂弯。

「他还是没回复？」

哈利语气闷闷地回了声嗯，挪动位置坐好，伸手拿过小天狼星腿上的书本，随意地翻阅。

「需要我帮忙吗？」

哈利摇摇头，突然像是想起什么般终于露出微笑，「你给德拉科出的那个主意糟透了，他被赫敏揍了一拳，说他是不要脸的骚扰犯。」

小天狼星同样露出恶作剧得逞的笑容，刻意夸张地挑眉询问：「赫敏这次不是骂他小蟑螂了？」

哈利大笑，「我得和德拉科说你是故意的，这次纳西莎阿姨一定会邀请你去他们家喝茶。」

小天狼星马上告饶：「别别别，我那个方法当初詹姆斯试验过可是非常有效的，否则后来也不会有你的诞生。」

他们会心一笑，哈利蹭了蹭小天狼星的肩膀，轻声说：「谢谢你。」

「只能说德拉科那小子好巧不巧刚好碰到赫敏这块还没开窍的榆木疙瘩。」小天狼星摇头，一脸莫可奈何。

哈利的手指摩娑着书页，歛去脸上的笑容，沉默一会才开口：「如果我并不像爸爸或是德拉科那样喜欢女孩呢？」

「如果你是指喜欢西弗勒斯的话。」小天狼星朝哈利眨眼。哈利微微瞪大眼睛，小天狼星便笑得更加欢快了，他揉揉哈利的一头乱髮，「天啊哈利，你甚至不知道你的表现早就出卖了自己。」

小天狼星收起笑声，灰色眼睛裡的笑意却没褪下，他温声说：「听着，哈利，我很高兴你亲口和我说这件事。」

哈利点头，并不敢看小天狼星，只低头反复搓着书页。

「也许我并不能填补你生命裡母亲的角色，没办法说出很多贴心的话来让你感觉舒服些。但我想让你知道：对我来说爱只是一种纯粹的情感，无关乎性别。」

「你是我最爱的宝贝教子，无论如何我都会支持你去追求那些你值得获得的人事物。」

「即便那是错的？」哈利闷闷地问。

「爱一个人并没有错，哈利。」小天狼星以手指梳顺哈利的头髮，轻轻在他额头上落下一个吻。

听到这哈利的眼裡已经隐隐出现泪光，他伸手去拥抱小天狼星，「这些很就够了，谢谢你，小天狼星。」

「我很高兴你长成一个勇敢又善良的少年，詹姆斯和莉莉会为你高兴的。」小天狼星欣慰地笑，拍拍哈利的肩膀，「别担心。」

一会儿哈利鬆开拥抱，重新坐好并将书本盖起还给小天狼星。

小天狼星突然握拳，露出激动的表情朝空中挥了几拳，「如果有需要我替你教训那隻鑽牛角尖的小鼻涕精的时候，我随传随到。」

哈利破涕为笑。

20.

西弗勒斯将哈利的那封信折回原本的形状，被压得深刻的摺痕因为时常翻摺的缘故已经出现毛边，线条的边缘甚至出现些许破损。

他将信收进信封裡，重新将它塞进枕头底下。

随后西弗勒斯深深吐出一口气，将脸埋进枕头裡。

几秒后他抬起头，伸手捞过放在床边的手机，解开锁屏。

手指在各种软体前游移，他最后选择点开相簿，又伸手滑掉。

气恼地低哼一声，他又再次点开相簿。

许久没有新照片出现的地方依旧还被主人的前一个朋友所佔据，西弗勒斯点开其中一张，一张一张往前滑。

从合照到独照，时节横跨春夏秋冬四季，拍摄的人物也有所不同，唯一不变的是照片裡的哈利从来笑容灿烂，西弗勒斯不自觉随着对方露出微笑。

直到看完最后一张相片，他叫出被自己隐藏起来的那个相簿，将它取消隐藏。

那是他所有见不得光的隐密心思。

他再一次依序看过裡面的所有照片，这次这个相簿的主角自始自终都只有一个额头上有着闪电疤痕的黑髮少年，从站姿坐姿到躺姿、从表情生动到呆滞，其中也不乏偷拍的照片和影片。

西弗勒斯从中挑选出一张哈利的睡脸，将那张照片设成主页桌布。

最后他顺手删去不该存在于这台手机裡的指纹锁。

21.

垃圾场的角落零零散散聚集了一些人，埃弗里几人窝在一起抽菸，聊些无关紧要的话题。

西弗勒斯懒得参与，于是便坐在某个塑胶桶上捧着书阅读，距离那群人远了些，但终究没离开太多。

「听德瑞克说你最近脾气不太好啊，西弗勒斯。」聊到一半穆尔塞伯突然将话题转向他，脸上挂着兴味的笑。其他人同样跟着吃吃的笑，简单附和了几句。

西弗勒斯视若无睹，凉凉地回应：「他管太多了。」

「怎么这样说话，他可是你的室友呢。」

「我懒得对付他，你想玩自己去。」

穆尔塞伯吃了一个软钉子，撇撇嘴没有再继续说下去。

「说起来，你那个小朋友呢？」躺在纸箱上的埃弗里慵懒地眯着眼睛，他的脸上戴着一副时髦的黑色墨镜，一手撑着后脑杓，慢慢呼出一口长长的烟雾。

「真闹翻了？」他温和地问。

西弗勒斯停下翻页的动作，而穆尔塞伯像是个急于表现的孩子，顺势接了下去：「听说那个傢伙最近似乎很受他们那个年级的某些人欢迎，有个男孩追他追得特别勤。」

「喔？」埃弗里似乎也来了兴致，侧过头看向西弗勒斯。

对方的手指摩娑着书页，那一页终究没有翻过去。

埃弗里意味深长看了他一眼，眨眼间又回到原先那副满不在乎的模样。

「哪一个？」

「马尔福身边那个吧……扎比尼？」有人开口回答。

埃弗里点点头，似乎有印象，「家境不错啊，人也长得不错。」他慢悠悠地说，吐出一个个烟圈。

一旁的穆尔塞伯看着有意思，学着他也吐出几个烟圈。

「其实你根本不需要太在乎埃文那些人，他们造成不了什么威胁。」埃弗里说。

「修理一顿之后现在看到你还不是像一隻小猫咪一样。」穆尔塞伯点头，低啐一口。

「别忘了你们的毕业舞会就剩不到两个月了。」西弗勒斯终于开口：「那种牆头草不知道还会做出什么。」

穆尔塞伯哼笑了声。

「他们也只敢欺负像你这种看起来好拿捏的——」

埃弗里斜了一眼穆尔塞伯，打断他的话：「我看小傢伙最近过得不错，有他教父和马尔福保护你还担心什么？」

西弗勒斯的嘴唇抿成一线，没有回答。

「得了吧，西弗勒斯。」埃弗里轻笑着摘下眼镜，露出底下那双浅褐色的桃花眼，他的目光滑过对方泛白的指尖，挥挥他手上的菸，「你在害怕。」

不等穆尔塞伯或其他什么人说话，埃弗里坐起身，勾过穆尔塞伯的脖子给了他一个吻。

空气裡立刻传来穆尔塞伯的鬼叫声和吐口水声，其馀人目瞪口呆。

「其实根本没有什么。」埃弗里满不在乎地说，弯成月牙型的眼睛裡充满狡黠和自得的笑意。

西弗勒斯啪一下盖上书本，跳下塑胶桶：「我还有课，先走了。」

「答应借我的书你交给德瑞克就好。」

22.

西弗勒斯捧着书走在穆尔塞伯那群人后面，埃弗里并肩走在他身边，一面哼歌一面低头滑手机。

在经过一群认识的学弟时，他们之中有几个人关上学弟的置物柜，几个人勾上学弟的颈子、拍着他们开玩笑，走廊上的其他人却也识相地躲得远远的。

西弗勒斯面无表情地看他们打闹，侧过身想绕开他们。

突然从人与人之间的间隙他看见哈利迎面从走廊那端走来。

不知道是不是因为抽高的缘故，哈利瘦了不少，之前好不容易养起来的脸颊肉消失，见到他时他愣了一下，停下脚步。

哈利身边跟着一位健康肤色的高挑少年，对方似乎正在和哈利说什么，帅气脸庞露出迷人的阳光笑容。

注意到哈利停步，他贴心地放慢步伐，那双狭长上挑的褐色眼睛顺着哈利的目光看向西弗勒斯。

西弗勒斯挪开放在那人身上的视线，一寸一寸扫视过哈利，将他无措的神情收进眼底。

他看着他，终究还是忍不住对上那双极欲与他对视的翠绿眼睛。

几乎要勾起一抹讽刺的微笑，西弗勒斯却没有移开他的目光。

他们遥遥相望。

23.

哈利窝在棉被裡滑手机，布雷斯传了几则讯息恭喜他考试成绩爬上全年级百分之十的通知跳出来，遮挡住那张稜角分明的脸。

哈利弯弯嘴角，小天狼星看见成绩单时同样高兴不已，抱着他的脸印上两个湿漉漉的吻，还答应他暑假带他去美国玩上一个月，话语间不再若有似无地提起西弗勒斯。

他滑去通知，随着讯息一栏栏减少，背景渐渐浮现出一个大大鹰勾鼻，以及一双沉静的黑眼睛。那张脸的底下是他的脸，当时他硬是塞在对方以及手机之间，躺靠在对方胸前要求对方自拍。

照片裡他睁大眼睛往上看，表情俏皮笑容欢快；而西弗勒斯则一脸认真看着镜头，根本没注意到他特地做出的表情，便也无从配合。

因为角度缘故，西弗勒斯的下巴像是抵在他乱七八糟的头髮旁，两人异常亲暱。

哈利安静看了很久，最后伸手戳戳照片裡西弗勒斯的脑袋。

照片立刻缩回原来大小，回到聊天室画面。

哈利：设成桌布了;)

西弗：(赞)

哈利：一起换！

西弗：换好了

西弗：(图片)

哈利：(吻)(吻)(吻)

西弗：(赞)

哈利：认真回我！

西弗：<3u

西弗：满意了？

哈利：非常满意;););)

哈利：XOXO

西弗：幼稚

哈利慢慢往下滑，某个瞬间似是想起什么，笑容突然僵硬在脸上。

他想他是疯了。

叹了一口气，他闭上眼睛。

24.

马尔福准备假期时在他们家举办一场派对！

这场派对对全七年级生来说意义重大，毕竟夹在两场最重要的考试年中，七年级算是最后能休息的机会了，况且大部分人确实都有在这个暑假裡努力读书。

因此当出现一场派对能尽情吃喝玩乐时，谁不乐意参加呢？

非常意外地，西弗勒斯在打开置物柜时发现德拉科的请柬。

他连读都没有读便将请柬塞进置物柜最底层，却没想到德拉科在隔天还另外传了讯息过来。

『小朋友们的吵架该结束了吧，他很想你。

BTW（顺带一提） : 我只是不想看到难得看上谁的布雷斯居然被疤头甩掉，可怜的布雷斯，ROFL（笑倒在地）』

25.

『想要我也吻你是吗西弗勒斯？

别闹了，喜欢一个人就好好把握。

难道你要指望别人来保护他？』

『对了，新宿舍有够烂，我在这裡帮你挂满彩虹旗～

就不说噁烂的话了！』

『嘿，埃弗里传了一张他和彩虹旗的合照给我，他该不会真的……』

盯着天花板发呆的西弗勒斯拿过手机，锁屏上的时钟显示出凌晨四点整，他看着新传来的几则讯息微微弯起嘴角。

他拿出耳机戴上并且打开音乐程式。

没有思考太久，他选择了他与哈利共同建立分享的那个歌单。

他们喜欢的曲风略有不同，但共同喜欢的歌曲倒也不少，几年来累积出很多歌曲。

他按下拨放，轻柔乐曲便遮盖掉夜晚裡的其馀杂音。

西弗勒斯跳出程式，闭上眼睛。

睁开眼时已经趋近中午，窗外的雪倒是停了。

他妈妈并没有叫他起床吃饭，只将午餐摆在桌上便去上班。

冲洗过后换上一身外出的衣裳，西弗勒斯将桌上的食物全吃完，洗乾淨刀叉碗盘，将它们摆放回流理臺上的碗盘架。

如今这厨房多了很多从前没有的东西，他们将这个地方维持得很乾淨，冰箱裡也总是会补充足够的蔬菜水果。

西弗勒斯将碗盘收拾好便出了门。

他漫无目的地乱逛，最后来到从前哈利和他最喜欢待的草原。

秘密基地在某个冬季被压垮，融雪后完全找不回从前的模样，于是他们又重新搭了一个。

后来的那个则在一场大雨后被弄坏，加上他们越来越少来的缘故，便也渐渐遗忘这个地方。

西弗勒斯找到那棵树坐了下来，因为下雪的缘故四周白茫茫的，安静的彷彿只有他一个人。

他从口袋裡拿出耳机戴上，一边听着音乐一边在那个地方坐了很久。

一直到派对开始前10分钟，一个西弗勒斯以为不会再亮起的聊天室出现一则新讯息，点开只有简简单单的几个字。

圣诞节快乐;)

26.

当西弗勒斯走进马尔福庄园时，大多数人都已经到齐了。

从门外便能听见裡头震耳欲聋的音乐声，西弗勒斯忍不住皱眉。

他进门时受到一些注目，但很快便没有人注意他。

自从埃弗里他们毕业后他越发认真，只埋头读书，而对这群渐渐长大并且善于遗忘的青少年来说，很多曾经发生过的事情倒也不那么重要了。

毕竟每个人都多少成为过众人的焦点，只差在起因是好事或坏事。

西弗勒斯沿着牆壁渐渐挪往少人的地方，被正在谈话的德拉科注意到了，他向对方告离，拿了两杯酒走过来。

「差点以为你不来。」他将其中一杯酒递给西弗勒斯，脸上挂着优雅得体的笑，站到西弗勒斯身边陪他一起看着一群人跳舞，「那小子知道我有邀请你，一双眼睛从进庄园到刚才都没停止过地盯着门口，刚刚才被布雷斯拉去玩啤酒乒乓。」

西弗勒斯听见关键字，眉宇微微拢起，「他喝酒？」

德拉科调侃似拿起杯子与他的相撞，挑起好看的眉毛：「你不也是？」

西弗勒斯没有理会德拉科，将酒一饮而尽后把杯子塞回德拉科手裡，便匆匆离开原地。

德拉科无奈笑了笑，拿出手机传了几则讯息出去。

穿过重重人牆，西弗勒斯终于在游泳池边找到喝得满脸通红的哈利。

他在室内找到一个恰好能看清泳池的角落，顺手拿过一个装着酒的红色塑胶杯，以杯子挡住自己盯向对方的灼灼目光。

哈利今天穿了一件白色衬衫，顺着往下看，西弗勒斯忍不住喉头一紧——和一条完全包复住那条纤细长腿的黑色长裤。

他拿掉了那副总是遮挡在他眼前的眼镜，露出像杏仁一样圆圆的翠绿眼睛，裡面已经盛满不少醉意，水润润地望着眼前的乒乓球。

他噘起粉色唇瓣朝乒乓球吹气，整个人都已经有些站立不稳，不断左右摇摆。

西弗勒斯忍不住吞下一口酒，热辣的烧灼感顺着喉咙滑下，他呛了一口。

待回神时绿眼睛的少年已经又灌了自己一杯酒，布雷斯拉着他结束游戏，往屋子内走来。

两个人拉拉扯扯的，喝醉酒的人似乎不太安份，挣扎着大喊还想要继续玩。

西弗勒斯不发一语地随着他们移动到另一块阴影里，看着布雷斯将哈利拉到某张沙发上坐。

深色皮肤的少年不知道凑到哈利耳边说了什么，哈利竟乖乖地靠在沙发上，吃吃笑了很久。

西弗勒斯灌完杯子里剩余的酒，将杯子捏回圆形后又从经过的人手里拿了一杯。

有什么顺着酒液一路烧上他的脖颈，西弗勒斯的脑袋闹哄哄的，眼前开始晕眩，他却只见布雷斯贴近哈利。

哈利不知道在说什么，一个人比手画脚地说得很开心，表情慵懒放松。

再一会他似乎说累了，只微仰着头、安静盯向虚空中某一点发呆。

翠绿的眼睛眨呀眨的，揉碎里头波光粼粼的灯光。

西弗勒斯一口吞下所有的酒，丢开杯子。

后来有一对情侣走了过来，很自在地占领沙发额外的空间，不忘了往旁边挤挤。

布雷斯伸手揽住哈利的腰，欲将他往自己的方向带。

轰的一声有什么在西弗勒斯脑袋里炸开，他不顾一切地扑了上去。

在哈利拉开布雷斯的手前，西弗勒斯一把挥开布雷斯，伸手拉住哈利，过大的动作和黑沈的脸色吓得一旁那对情侣急忙跳起。

「西弗勒斯？」被吓了一跳的人儿惊讶地看着眼前人，手下意识揪住对方衣服，不住甩甩头。

「哈利。」布雷斯伸手触碰哈利，对方眨眨眼睛，才像回过神般去唤他的名字。「布雷斯？」

西弗勒斯并不愿意给他们太多时间，他施力拉起哈利。

哈利吃疼了下，制止想冲上前推开对方的布雷斯，朝他摇头。

于是西弗勒斯便抓着哈利的手腕，大步走进人群。

西弗勒斯一路拉着哈利随便乱窜，最后看见楼梯便走了上去。

他挥开所有阻挡他路线的人们，换来几个不满的呼声。

哈利低着头任由对方拉着，一直到西弗勒斯将他们都塞进某个空无一人的大房间他才甩开他的手，揉着自己的手腕。

下一秒他便被压在门后，一隻手捏住他的下巴，力道得宜，不至于疼痛却足够强迫他对上那双黑沉沉的眼睛。

曾何几时西弗勒斯不再对他鬆懈一丝情绪——如今倒也像染上醉意一般，星星点点的亮光撒在那双眼睛裡。

哈利从那双眼睛裡与眼神迷茫的自己对望，他下意识朝自己露出微笑，对面那个人却像快哭了一样，他不住皱眉。

那瞬间那双眼睛突然放大，一个温温软软的东西落在他唇上。

哈利瞪大眼睛，伸手想将人推开，眼前那人却依然不动如山，甚至挑开他的唇瓣向内探索。

灵巧的舌尖像逡巡领地一样舔过他的齿贝，准确地揪住他闪躲的软舌吮吸，当它试探性戳戳他的上颚时哈利的脑袋像炸开了一朵朵烟花，不住从密合的唇瓣间漏出一丝呻吟，却又被不知道什么时候摸到他后脑勺那隻手扣住，硬是加深了这个吻。

另一隻不安分的手将他扎进去的衬衫全拉了出来，鑽进他衣服裡摩娑着他的腰线，触电一样的酥麻感自它游移过的每个地方传来，哈利无力阻挡。

直到对方好心鬆开他被蹂躏得通红的唇瓣，哈利大口汲取氧气，眼神呆滞地望着西弗勒斯伸手抹去自己唇边的水渍，才后知后觉地胀红了整张脸，感觉理智逐渐回笼。

「放开我！」

他低喝，伸手推拒着眼前的少年。

他不敢细数他们究竟多少个日子没见，但他的心却依旧能为西弗勒斯一个小小的举动扑腾。

他这一年明明抽高不少，西弗勒斯却又在不知不觉的情况下默默追上他的身高。

他的神情逐渐变得冷硬漠然、他开始健身、他成绩一如既往地好，甚至有更往上走的趋势、他获得不少更好的人脉⋯⋯这所有的变化几乎都让哈利这些日子以来的成长在残忍的对比下被抹杀，而如今他甚至推不动那坚硬的胸膛，像一道无缝的厚牆。

那双黑眼睛就这样一动也不动的望着他，哈利气极他的沉默，尖锐回报。

「我的事不用你——」

又一个吻压了下来，这次不再那么不容反抗，只温柔的摩挲着他的唇瓣，一遍遍啄吻。

「对不起。」西弗勒斯捧着他的脸，喃喃地说。

「对不起。」

哈利的心突然抽痛一下，停止挣扎。

他感觉有什么啮咬着他的心脏，酸意顺着血管顺流而上，密密麻麻佔领了他的脑袋。

等他意识过来时才发现眼泪顺着脸颊不断滚落，他分不清楚是自己的或是西弗勒斯的，但他眼前一片模煳，而西弗勒斯依旧说着对不起，唇轻轻吻走那些泪水。

「那时候我不应该把你推开。」

「都是我的错。」

「对不起。」

哈利抿紧唇瓣，任由那隻手一点一点轻抚过他的眉毛眼睛鼻子嘴唇，西弗勒斯的目光追随着他的手指，认真而郑重的模样像极鑑定古艺术品的专家，贪婪而渴望地将他的一切细节捕捉进眼裡。

那一瞬间哈利终于看见那双眼睛裡为他燃烧着的火光。

西弗勒斯小心翼翼地捧着哈利的脸颊，抵着他的额头，闭上眼睛深吸一口气。

他轻声述说起这些日子以来他感到多么后悔以及抱歉，甚至慎重地向他坦承几个他从前绝不可能说的小心思。

包括他的自卑以及他是如何渴望变得更加强大。

当话题终了时哈利伸手捧住西弗勒斯的脸，对方用脸颊蹭了蹭他的手掌，睫毛轻颤，像极一头受伤的小兽。

哈利伸手想揉开西弗勒斯眉宇间的皱摺，他睁开眼睛。

那瞬间哈利感觉那目光彷彿凝聚成一隻手，紧紧抓住自己的心脏揉捏。

他的眼前掠过很多很多他们曾经相处的片段，这些日子裡他总反复地将所有拿出来细看，全都如此熟悉。

那些想通的、没想通的，他都不打算现在问了，因为那不是重要的事情。

重要的是——

「你喜欢我。」哈利轻声说。

「是。」西弗勒斯丝毫不避讳，直视着哈利的眼说。

哈利眨眨眼睛，沉默一会。

「那我就更不能原谅你了。」

哈利终于露出笑容，伸手环上西弗勒斯的颈子，回给他一个吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 群组：放过我吧
> 
> 德拉科：灌了西弗勒斯一杯酒
> 
> 赫敏：感觉不够
> 
> 罗恩：补他一拳
> 
> 小天狼星：说得好
> 
> 埃弗里：(彩虹旗自拍)
> 
> 赫敏：大家友善一点
> 
> 赫敏：(图片)
> 
> 赫敏：(图片)
> 
> 赫敏：西弗勒斯躲在阴影裡，哈利好像喝醉了
> 
> 小天狼星：什么！
> 
> 德拉科：布雷斯给力一点
> 
> 罗恩：喔喔喔布雷斯把哈利带进来了！
> 
> 德拉科：他行不行？
> 
> 赫敏：他们坐上沙发，西弗勒斯挪过去了
> 
> 赫敏：西弗勒斯冲上去了！
> 
> 小天狼星：什么？
> 
> 赫敏：西弗勒斯拉着哈利跑上楼了
> 
> 德拉科：他们跑进我房间......
> 
> 小天狼星：(崩溃)
> 
> 埃弗里：赌一百英镑西弗勒斯不敢上
> 
> 罗恩：我赌敢
> 
> 德拉科：敢+1
> 
> 德拉科：我的门发出很大的碰撞声
> 
> 小天狼星：(崩溃)(崩溃)(崩溃)
> 
> 小天狼星：(崩溃)(崩溃)(崩溃)
> 
> 小天狼星：(崩溃)(崩溃)(崩溃)
> 
> 小天狼星：我忘了在哈利皮包裡塞套子(愤怒)(愤怒)(愤怒)
> 
> 埃弗里：用不上
> 
> 德拉科：西弗勒斯有就行
> 
> 罗恩：我想也是
> 
> 赫敏：你们是说哪个上？
> 
> 埃弗里：女士请挪步
> 
> 德拉科：布雷斯太没用了
> 
> 罗恩：就是说
> 
> 小天狼星：没错
> 
> 赫敏：？？？
> 
> （布雷斯已退群）
> 
> （没有啦他根本不在群裡哈哈）
> 
> （开玩笑的这个群也不存在哈哈）
> 
> 终于完结啦！（撒花）
> 
> 很高兴大家喜欢这篇设定 XOXO
> 
> 结果想说不写这麽多了还是爆字数（痛哭）求大家宽容我努力省略的部分们
> 
> 感觉少了魔法回归麻瓜世界其实也不错哈哈
> 
> 最后上文用了几个国外常见的网路用语
> 
> XOXO是亲亲加拥抱的意思
> 
> <3u的<3转过来看是一颗爱心，u就是you的缩写
> 
> 是谁在偷告白我就不拆穿惹
> 
> 怕被塞进垃圾桶裡（大笑）


	4. 番外1

西弗勒斯发现一件微妙的小事：似乎只要自己对哈利稍稍放软态度就能获得更多的福利。

这件事情得从罗恩无心转传给他的某个连结开始说起。

简单说吧，连结的主题是“如何让你的爱人感觉到你的爱？”

想当然尔，里面的介绍不乏一些西弗勒斯得遮着眼睛才能忍住不将网页关掉的方法。

纵使在发现传错的当下男孩立刻和他道歉，并且告知他这个连结是他要传给赫敏的，西弗勒斯还是将文章看完了，并且发出轻蔑的冷笑。

但不得不说，他确实有想过哈利是否会对于这样的自己感到压力，尤其在当初看见沙比尼和哈利之间的相处氛围后，他有那么一瞬对于自己的行为感到后悔。

仅限一瞬。

其实他也知道自己偶尔控制不了自己的拗脾气甚至是冷嘲热讽，哈利有时候也会因为这些而感到不高兴。

偶尔的偶尔，他见哈利先妥协，总忍不住觉得是否他的优势在于他陪伴哈利走过太多日子，而哈利是一个太过珍惜情感的人，改不掉他这样的习惯。

不愿意想太多，西弗勒斯很快便将这件事抛诸脑后，只是这想法却像个橡皮糖一样巴着他。

直到某次他拒绝哈利在体育场看台上的那个吻，两人因此吵了一架后，西弗勒斯终于受不了，思考了很久，给自己订了一个计划，打算按照自己能接受的方式尝试一个星期，看看效果如何。

计划实施时刚好遇上复活节假期，西弗勒斯的第一次尝试便落在哈利抱着衣服说问他要不要一起洗澡的时候。

少年的脸颊带着不自然的晕红，绿眼睛眨呀眨的闪烁着期盼。

西弗勒斯下意识吸了一口气，握紧正在学习的蓝笔，脑袋里飞快调出网路上查询的相关讯息，嘴巴却也迅速义正严词地拒绝对方。

等他从自己的话语里回神过来，恋人只留给他背影，很快便消失在门后。

西弗勒斯忍不住往自己热热的脸颊拍一巴掌，将变形的笔丢进垃圾桶，弄出好大的声响。

第二次尝试在他拒绝哈利提出要一起洗澡的要求后。

西弗勒斯拿好换洗衣物，走到开始冒出热烟的浴室门口。

伸手想敲门，却又缩了回去。

他略感焦躁地在门口走了几步，再回头去握浴室门把。

握紧门把．西弗勒斯深深吸一口气。

这时小天狼星恰好从楼梯走上来，见到彼此时两人均愣了一下。

小天狼星看一眼飘出几缕烟雾的门，再看看西弗勒斯的模样，忍不住露出一个大大的、意味深长的笑容，玩笑似朝他比了一个砍脖颈的动作，便摆摆手无奈地往楼下走去。

西弗勒斯尴尬透了。

第三次尝试在哈利洗完澡走出来，打开卧室的门，一边擦头发一边非常自然地经过僵直背脊的西弗勒斯身后。

西弗勒斯握紧第二只蓝笔，在纸上草草写下最后一个字母便转过身。

哈利停下擦拭头发的动作，抬头看了他一眼。

“我刚刚、呃、”西弗勒斯顿了一下，最终流畅地说：“我刚刚拿好衣服去找你，但你锁门了。”

哈利下垂的嘴角渐渐恢复正常，但他的目光并没有在西弗勒斯身上停留过久，只轻哼一声，示意自己已经接收到这样的讯息。

那上扬的声调，完美的长度和意味深长的表示，几乎和原本常发出这样声音的主人有九成相似。

西弗勒斯握了握自己手里的蓝笔，将它丢开后起身走到对方身边坐下。

哈利扭了下，并没有往另一边挪。

西弗勒斯紧闭嘴巴，他上下打量哈利，最后决定接过他揉着头发的毛巾。

当他的手隔着毛巾放上哈利的头时，对方吓了一跳，手僵硬的举着。

西弗勒斯用毛巾揉揉哈利的头发，没多久对方便从善如流地放下手，侧过身子让他替他擦拭。

西弗勒斯仔细地替哈利将他那一头乱乱的黑发擦到半干，最后伸手确认对方的头皮是否干燥。

在他的手指插进黑色发丝时，哈利震了一下，但还是乖乖地让他触碰。

“要帮你拿吹风机吗？”

直到经历过变声期的低沉嗓音在耳边炸开那刹那，哈利才忍不住跳起来。

“不用！”视线飘移一秒，哈利随后便接着说：“我自己拿就好了，你继续念书。”

哈利往门外跑了几步，最后又绕回来，低头在西弗勒斯脸颊落下一个轻轻的吻，西弗勒斯不住挑眉。

“谢啦西弗。”随后便快速地跑出卧室。

徒留西弗勒斯拿着毛巾，不住摸摸自己的脸颊。

先服软还真有用。

再次印证这样的理论是在两个人牵着手去散步，回来却吵着架回来的时候。

起因于哈利在见到某个骑着脚踏车、失控往马路冲的男孩时，冲上前去将他拦下，却因为牛顿定律而不出所料地被撞倒，在地上翻滚了几圈，身上叠着男孩以及他的脚踏车，三者以复杂的方式交错堆叠着。

气得走到一半恋人消失的西弗勒斯冷着一张脸，陪着男孩的母亲将男孩从脚踏车以及哈利中间抽出，再将哇哇大哭的男孩抱起放在一边。

他才得以将叠在最底层的人扶起，伸手拍拍他沾满灰尘以及树叶的衣服。

当看见哈利牛仔裤上出现的小小破洞和手上的擦伤时，西弗勒斯脸更臭了。

男孩的母亲不断朝两人道谢，哈利一脸不好意思地笑着说没什么，西弗勒斯环着胸，看着哈利拒绝去对方家上药的邀请，双方告别后他脸色不虞地往前走。

“西弗勒斯？”

哈利试探性地拉了下西弗勒斯的衣角，西弗勒斯拨开他的手，愤怒地说：“你知不知道那样很危险？”

“但我不能这样放任一个小男孩就这样冲到对街——”

“那你呢！”

西弗勒斯瞪向哈利，忽然嘴巴一闭，拧着眉将头扭了回去，语气生硬：“暂时别和我说话。”

哈利咬咬下唇，见对方没有要解释的意愿，竟也被激得来气，撇头不想理对方，踏着步伐径自往前走。

他们一前一后地走进家门，哈利大步走在前头，而一路上冷静不少的西弗勒斯皱着眉若有所思。

哈利上楼换下自己的牛仔裤，便去冲洗自己的伤口。

冰凉的水让他冷静不少，忍不住为了这般孩子气的吵架感到有些好笑，但余韵仍在，便不想先低头和对方和好。

他原想下楼擦药，想起西弗勒斯仍在楼下，便坐在马桶上，拿出手机滑了一阵。

待时间过去二十分钟，他慢悠悠晃下楼，只见西弗勒斯坐在沙发上，桌几上放着医药箱。

哈利忍不住轻哼了声，眉毛微挑。

有点奇怪。

而西弗勒斯见他来，只看着他并不说话。

这是要道歉？哈利心里不住腹诽，却还是默默移动到医药箱前。

似乎不像。见对方没有下一步动作，哈利拿出里面的药品和棉棒，替自己消毒和上药。

西弗勒斯安静看着，待人处理完自己的伤口后将医药箱拿了回去。

就在他蹲下来开抽屉时，一双手横越肩膀环住他的脖颈，一个外来的重量从背后压住他。

“为了你凶我而道歉？”少年将头埋在他的左肩，毛茸茸的黑发扫过他的肌肤，刺刺痒痒的，西弗勒斯僵了一下。

“......对不起。”

然后他明显听到对方抽了一大口气，忙乱地探手去摸他的额头。

西弗勒斯被胡乱摸过的那只手掌拍到的嘴唇忍不住勾起微笑。

“我是说——”哈利欲言又止，想解释自己并不是真要对方道歉也不是，想解释自己之前的问题也不是，只好无奈地将头靠了回去：“我也对不起，我之后见义勇为的时候会注意自己的安全。”

西弗勒斯满意地将抽屉关上，最后补了一句：“那就好，记得你说的话。”

最后是在假期最后一天的晚上，哈利烤了三个布丁作为甜点。

这三个布丁除了一个给小天狼星外，当然西弗勒斯在很久以前便容许了狡猾的恋人一点点对于甜点的小嗜好，同时不忘在小天狼星去书房忙工作时，向对方要求他的小小回报。

当吻结束之后他意犹未尽地舔舔恋人的嘴唇，也不知道为什么一时脑热，顺着几天来的好态度，顺口提了一句：“你好香。”

热情的恋人立刻像看见心爱的物品一样亮起眼睛又蹭了过来，勾着他吻，最后甚至吻着吻着便坐到了他的腿上。

不得不说哈利似乎越来越游刃有余了，这样不行，他得找时间避着哈利把埃弗里另外传给他那些水管上的教学影片看完，当然，还有那种、咳、儿童不宜的网站。

西弗勒斯一边亲吻一边忍不住想。

“......布丁的味道吗？”

心满意足后的恋人发出一个可爱的鼻音，天知道那声音就像一只手一样抓住西弗勒斯的心。

于是他僵硬地点点头，哈利似乎很满意，心满意足地跳下他的腿，哼着歌走向厨房。

西弗勒斯原想起身帮忙哈利，却突然发现自己的腿有点麻。

他想不能再放任哈利吃布丁了。

但偶尔让一下步还是可以的。

咳咳、毕竟就像老蜜蜂时常挂在嘴边的那句话：为了更伟大的利益。

还有他得回覆罗恩的讯息一个赞。


	5. 番外2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *论哈利与西弗勒斯的假日  
> *糖不用钱、OOC属于我  
> *犬狼提及

08:40

西弗勒斯用钥匙打开门时小天狼星正咬着两片吐司，手里拿着公事包和钥匙，肩膀上披着他的深灰色西装外套正准备穿鞋出门。

“哈利还在睡。”小天狼星拍拍西弗勒斯的肩膀，侧身从对方让出来的通道经过，“替我和艾琳还有约翰问好，抱歉之前临时出差没有参加他们的婚礼。”

西弗勒斯朝小天狼星展示自己手里的一束鲜花和炖牛肉，沉稳回覆：“你挑的那套沙发款式和花色他们都非常喜欢。”

“很高兴听到这个消息。”小天狼星露出笑容，提醒道：“我今天会晚点回来。”

“我知道了。”

小天狼星戴上墨镜，挥手道别，“先上班。”

“再见。”西弗勒斯回应，替对方关上门。

08:50

西弗勒斯将花瓶重新装水，将妈妈处理好的花放了进去，放回餐桌。

炖牛肉则被他放进冰箱，顺便从里面拿出牛奶，倒了两杯。

将吐司放进烤土司机里，开火煎了几块培根以及香肠，最后打上四颗蛋。

将它们装成两盘后摆放在餐桌上，西弗勒斯走上楼。

09:10

哈利抱着棉被睡的正香，西弗勒斯原想如往常般一把掀开对方的棉被。

但在抓上棉被时对方忽然说了一句梦话，西弗勒斯没听清楚，只听见了自己的名字。

他无奈叹气，脱下拖鞋轻手轻脚爬上床，拉开棉被钻了进去，从背后环住对方。

他半撑着自己，脸贴上对方脸颊，“哈利？”

“嗯.....别......”对方咕哝了声，西弗勒斯好气又好笑地回答：“别什么？”

伸手去挠对方腰间的痒痒肉，却不想对方只是扭动，并没有完全清醒，只哑着声音语气软糯地说：“刚刚就说不要乱摸——”他伸手抓住西弗勒斯的手，贴上自己的肚子。

“是这里......”在触碰到温热的肌肤时西弗勒斯挑眉，忽然听出对方的弦外之音，笑了笑，吻吻他的侧脸，手不安分地钻进人的裤子里——里面可有精神多了。

哈利哼了哼似乎很满意他的乖巧，“我会对你负责的。”

西弗勒斯失笑，揉揉自己手里沈甸甸的物体，他一面吻着恋人脸颊一面帮助他。

中途对方似是终于意识到所有一切似乎有些过于真实，忽然睁大眼睛，在神智回笼后红了整张脸。

“大变态......”他压低声音喘气，将脸都埋进棉被里，手抓住对方的小臂。

09:30

哈利成功在自己的衣服都被脱掉以前推开西弗勒斯。

光着下身嘴唇艳红地从被子里逃了出来。

09:35

哈利用冷水拍拍自己的脸颊，虽然已经不是第一次这样清醒，心脏始终跳得飞快。

天知道不过是做了一个梦也能——想起梦里西弗勒斯害羞的模样，哈利不住傻笑，扒扒自己头发。

那时候就该认知到自己是在做梦，还以为自己不用腰酸背痛屁股痛了。

09:45

西弗勒斯打开浴室门，浴帘后传来阵阵歌声，他将干净的内裤和短裤放在不锈钢架上供对方更换。

带上门后他拎着洗衣篮走进洗衣房，将里面的东西全倒进里头，加点洗衣精和粉末，按下洗衣机。

再将洗衣篮放回原地，他走回卧室，拿出新的床单仔细铺好，把棉被放了回去，展开摊平。

10:00

哈利打着哈欠，坐到西弗勒斯身边，拿起牛奶喝。

西弗勒斯另外倒了一杯果汁给他，哈利在自己的盘子里洒了些胡椒，将胡椒和盐巴放到对方面前。

“昨天很晚睡？”

西弗勒斯又往自己的盘子里加了点盐，随口询问。

“视讯完之后和德拉科他们玩了一下游戏。”

“毕竟刚放暑假。”哈利急忙补上一句。

西弗勒斯轻哼，咬断嘴里的培根。

10:15

哈利喝光自己的果汁后带着盘子起身，将它们放进洗碗槽里，挤了点洗碗精开始洗自己和西弗勒斯的碗盘。

11:00

哈利从洗衣机里拿出床单以及自己的裤子，还有其余衣物，西弗勒斯走过来，帮他分担了些。

他们一起走到庭院，哈利将衣服先交给西弗勒斯，把床单摊开来晒。

西弗勒斯待对方经过，压低声音在哈利耳边说了一句：“尿尿小童。”

哈利白了西弗勒斯一眼，伸脚去踢他。

西弗勒斯露出恶作剧得逞的笑容，见耳尖红红的人用夹子将床单夹好。

哈利拿来一堆衣架，一一将衣架塞进西弗勒斯递给他的衣服里，按照长短晒好。

西弗勒斯在最后一件衣服晒好后拿出野餐垫摊在树荫底下，哈利在对方铺好当下马上躺到上面去晒寥寥无几的阳光。

“等等又想睡觉了。”晒了一会哈利眯着眼睛看回房子里拿书的人，西弗勒斯在哈利身边坐下，靠着树干打开自己近期正在阅读的小说。

“你这个懒鬼。”西弗勒斯淡淡地回应。

哈利谄媚地笑，挪动着将头枕到人腿上。

“你看到哪了？”

“救世主朝教授用黑魔法，但是都被挡下。”

“啊——”哈利了然，“我到时候看这一段看得很生气，更难以置信校长居然就这样死了。”

西弗勒斯嗯了声，平静地说：“还不到结局。”

哈利做了一个鬼脸，似是想说什么又害怕破坏对方的阅读体验，毕竟他当初可是说服了很久才成功推荐对方开始看这系列小说。

西弗勒斯拿开小说，挑眉看向欲言又止的哈利。

哈利点点他的书本，西弗勒斯重新将书放回去，开始朗读之后的文字。

低沉好听的嗓音发音清晰、慢条斯理地念着故事。

11:50

“......一起享受最后一个黄金般的平静日子，他就感到心情无比愉快。*”

西弗勒斯念完最后一个句子，阖上书本，将它放到一旁。

哈利眨着眼睛对上他的，坐起身，“我去上个厕所，顺便拿最后一集过来。”

12:05

哈利交给西弗勒斯一杯蜂蜜水，西弗勒斯喝了一口，一点表情都没有。

而哈利坐下来打开书本，开始朗诵。

13:40

哈利趴在野餐垫上，刚念完一个段落稍作休息。

他将手指卡在书页里阖上书本，转头便发现躺在自己身边的人似乎睡着了，哈利低头凑到西弗勒斯面前，对方发出平稳的呼吸声。

哈利将书推到一旁，兴致勃勃地侧躺，一手撑着头观察眼前人。

没多久他伸出两根手指像走路的小人般顺着西弗勒斯的额头一路轻点，轻轻触碰对方高挺的大鼻子，最后踏过他嘴唇、下巴，停在厚实的胸膛上。

他摊开手掌，掌心朝下放在对方的左胸口，感觉衣服底下的规律跳动。

轻笑了声，哈利低头吻了一下西弗勒斯脸颊，起身去拿一条湿毛巾回来，将毛巾折成长条型后小心翼翼地贴上西弗勒斯的眼皮。

哈利改为盘坐，将书放在腿上继续他未完的朗读。

空闲的那只手则摸索到西弗勒斯垂在身侧的手，轻轻搭上。

14:30

西弗勒斯是被摇醒的。

“该死的气候异常。”

哈利抛下这句话跑走，西弗勒斯有些茫然地拿下覆盖在自己眼脸上的毛巾。

大粒的雨点砸在他脸上，他才意识到哈利的话是在咒骂突然的阵雨。

西弗勒斯急忙将书和野餐垫收起，回过身去帮哈利收衣服。

待两个人将所有衣服和床单收好时，雨势已经渐渐缓了下来，哈利有点无奈地站在落地窗前叹气。

“结果还是得塞烘衣机里。”

“看情势应该不会持续太久。”西弗勒斯有些狼狈地甩甩自己垂落前额、已然湿得差不多的头发。

哈利用膝盖顶住衣服，伸手去帮他拨。

两个人一前一后上楼，在经过卧室前哈利示意西弗勒斯将衣服全交给自己，便转进洗衣房里。

设定好烘衣时间，哈利开始脱衣服，将脱下来的衣服丢进洗衣篮后就裸着身体走进浴室放热水。

没多久西弗勒斯带着换洗衣物走进来，见到正在放水眉毛不住扬起，走到一边去脱衣服。

“怎么想到放水？”

“突然想泡澡。”哈利一面揉头上的洗发精泡泡一面说。

“刚刚泡不够？”西弗勒斯拿过莲蓬头冲湿自己的头发和身体，顺便帮哈利冲掉头顶的泡泡，一手压在对方眉毛上。

“那你可以再出去泡呀。”

“不需要。”

哈利吃吃笑出声，将冲干净的头移开。

14:50

哈利懒洋洋地躺在西弗勒斯身上，腿搭着对方的脚晃。

“我怎么觉得你最近的肚子似乎越来越好躺了？”

“花比较多时间在准备考试。”西弗勒斯捏捏哈利的肚子，讽刺地说：“从来都始终如一的人没资格说我。”

“和你一起跑步之后有瘦一点了。”

哈利拿过放在浴缸边的青蛙玩具，朝西弗勒斯喷水。

西弗勒斯有些无奈地避过，故作不耐烦似啧了一声。“别弄。”

“谁叫你要故意送我这个。”哈利摸着青蛙脸上用奇异笔画上的眼镜和闪电疤痕，黑色的颜料已经开始有剥落的痕迹。

“现在连小天狼星都知道那首波特告白曲了。”

西弗勒斯突然有些尴尬，但仍不动声色地回覆，“谁让你这么宝贝还把它放进浴室里。”

“还不是因为是你送的。”

西弗勒斯从哈利手中夺走那个玩具，哈利不满地想抢回来，西弗勒斯却一把将它塞到背后。

“下次再买别的送你。”

14:55

“把它还给我——”

15:00

“嗯、你不能每次都用、这招来敷衍我、”

15:20

“我吃醋？嗯？”

“没有、没有啊——”

15:30

“以后不准带这个玩具洗澡。”

哈利胡乱点头，一把抓过波特青蛙。

15:55

哈利趴在床上等刚吹干的头发放凉。

西弗勒斯放轻动作拍他的屁股。

“你期待的那部电影还有15分钟开播。”

“闭嘴臭鼻涕精。”哈利闷闷地回答。

16:10

哈利期待已久的电影第一次在电视上首播，自消息释出之后他便时不时的关注播出时间，在开播前五分钟便抱着一大碗薯片坐在沙发前等待。

西弗勒斯则在开播后一分钟，拿着两个装有汽水的马克杯慢悠悠晃过来，将杯子放在桌子上后坐到哈利身边。

此时哈利已经卡滋卡滋地咬起薯片，微微鼓起的脸颊像小动物一样，一口一片。

“这个口味好吃。”

在西弗勒斯坐下的当下哈利塞了一块薯片到他嘴边，眼睛死死盯着荧幕，西弗勒斯非常自然地咬下。

“晚上要加跑两圈。”西弗勒斯善意地提醒，将身子倾向对方，哈利立刻跟着扭动，最后两个人终于找到一个舒服的姿势观赏电影。

哈利满意地蹭了蹭西弗勒斯，顺口提一句：“回来的时候顺便一起去喝新出的咖啡。”

“小天狼星昨天说要收我房租。”

“那就再买一杯给小天狼星。”

哈利漫不经心地回答，西弗勒斯同样将注意力转回电视荧幕上，轻轻回了声嗯。

隔一会他见哈利已经完全陷入剧情里，默默地说：

“......还要一片。”

哈利立刻塞了一片到他嘴边，有些不耐烦地将薯片碗抱紧，开始放慢吃的速度。

他慢条斯理地吃完五片薯片，便递给西弗勒斯一片，如此反覆，在剧情三分之二的部分他们还剩下一半零食可以享用。

进入男女主角好不容易挤出来寥寥的几场感情戏部分，哈利突然咂咂嘴，扭着脖子去看荧幕，摆出思考的模样。

“他们这个吻的角度有点不符合人体工学。”

西弗勒斯凉凉回应：“别想我吻你，油腻腻的家伙。”

哈利不满地哼了一声，用油腻腻的手指在西弗勒斯裤子上拧了一下。

“现在是谁油腻，鼻涕精？”

“闭嘴，破特，别逼我叫你疤头。”西弗勒斯皱眉，拍拍裤子。

“就不说谁超爱偷摸我头上这条疤。”哈利塞了两片薯片进西弗勒斯的嘴里，斜了西弗勒斯一眼，“而且还说这是爸爸妈妈爱的象征。”

西弗勒斯侧头过去亲了一下那条疤，哈利不动声色地任由对方亲完才哼了声拨拨自己的额头，边咕哝一句油腻腻的家伙边转回去。

在看见剧情发展时他忽然激动地倾身向前，差点打翻半碗薯片：“等等，他刚刚不是还和女主角在一起吗？”

“你转过来瞪我的时候错过那一幕。”

哈利不满地呻吟一声，半恼怒地坐回原本位置。

西弗勒斯伸手抚摸哈利的头发，有一下没一下地顺着。

18:00

哈利跑在西弗勒斯旁边，指指橘红色的晚霞。

西弗勒斯放慢速度，最后停在哈利身边陪他一起看好不容易露面的太阳。

19:00

回到家第一件事就是将自己摔进沙发，哈利躺在沙发上点开手机，“今天叫中国菜吃吗？”

西弗勒斯将两杯咖啡放在桌上，顺便把炖牛肉从冰箱里拿出来，“好。”

没多久点完外卖的哈利走进厨房，替自己和西弗勒斯各倒了一杯水。

19:30

哈利拎着所有的外送盒放在餐桌上，一一将它们摊开，西弗勒斯将热好的炖牛肉摆上。

19:40

小天狼星打开门，将公事包往沙发一放，脱下外套给上前迎接他的哈利一个拥抱，哈利替他将外套拿去挂好。

“你们先吃了吗？”他一边扯开领带一边说。

“还没。”西弗勒斯回答。“外卖刚到。”

小天狼星拍拍西弗勒斯，一起走向餐桌落座。

“我明天约了莱姆斯一起吃晚餐。”小天狼星清清喉咙，郑重地宣布。

“真的吗？”哈利的眼神顿时亮了起来，“有一段时间没见到他了。”

小天狼星差点没夹稳手上的鸡肉，略有停顿地说：“他最近身体不太好。”

西弗勒斯看了一眼担心问候莱姆斯状况的哈利，将问题抛给小天狼星后哈利吃了一口炒饭，注意到他的目光，疑惑回望。

“咳、只是流感而已，刚开始有些严重，但这两天好得差不多了。”

“那就好——”哈利微微拉长尾音，“他没和我说起这件事，我明明前天还有传讯息关心他最近过得如何。”

现在西弗勒斯懂哈利要做什么了，跟着低头吃一口炒饭以遮掩自己不住上扬的眉毛和嘴角。

小天狼星的笑容微微僵硬，西弗勒斯难得乖顺地接话：“也许他只是不想你们担心。”

“没错，他今天也是这样和我说的。”

小天狼星感激地看西弗勒斯一眼，西弗勒斯故作不解。

“你们不是也天天讲电话吗？”而似乎没打算放过自己教父的哈利咬着筷子，一脸茫然。

小天狼星突然被一段辣椒呛红了脸，侧过头去咳嗽。

西弗勒斯立刻起身去倒水，而哈利则紧张地去拍他的背，“你没事吧小天狼星？”

小天狼星勉强伸手比了个手势，不住呛咳。

西弗勒斯将水递给哈利，好气又好笑地用眼神示意了下小天狼星，哈利吐舌，无辜朝他挑眉耸肩，将水交到小天狼星手里，直到对方顺过来气才停止拍背。

小天狼星涨红整张脸，捧着水小口啜饮，好半晌才开口说话，声音沙哑：“最近比较忙碌，没时间讲电话，哈哈......”男人难得发出干笑声。

哈利点头，不再追究。

20:10

哈利用干净的布擦拭着刚刚洗完的盘子，一边哼歌。

刚分类完垃圾的西弗勒斯走了过来。

“小天狼星上楼了？”

“去给莱姆斯打电话。”西弗勒斯轻笑，伸手接过哈利手中的盘子。“你们不是也天天讲电话？嗯？”

他刻意加重语气。

“我喜欢莱姆斯。”哈利理所当然地说，露出狡黠的笑容。“而且难得看小天狼星这样。”

“我也难得见你这样。”

“老师教得好。”

20:30

三个人一起坐在客厅沙发上看财经新闻。

为了补偿小天狼星，哈利特地让对方坐在中间，自己靠在他的身上。

21:20

“艾琳阿姨说你明天早晨回家记得帮她浇花就好。”

哈利瞄一眼西弗勒斯的手机，将手机从书本堆里拿出来解锁回讯息。

正在认真写题目的西弗勒斯嗯了声，没有慢下写字的速度。

24:00

哈利爬上床，西弗勒斯便将小说放下，伸手关灯。

“还没看到结局？”

“差一点了，救世主刚看完教授的记忆。”

“不看完吗？”哈利眨眼，平常这个人看课内书本时可是没那么好说话的。

西弗勒斯将手搭上哈利的腰，凑上前吻吻对方的鼻子：“我假设我知道结局。”

“完全不符合现实和公平性，正义的一方终究会胜利。”

“聪明。”哈利回给西弗勒斯一个吻。

“所以为了以示公平，今天换我抱你睡觉。”

两个人交换了一个漫长的吻。

00:10

哈利心满意足地从后面抱住西弗勒斯，握对方的手。

“晚安西弗勒斯。”

“晚安。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出自原著  
> *看小天狼星和西弗勒斯和平相处真的好奇怪哈哈


End file.
